Another 5
by Dalnim Lee
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 UP!] Bagaimana jika kau bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan otakmu hingga 95%? Bagaimana jika kau mempunyai kekuatan hampir setara kekuatan tuhan? Bagaimana kehancuran dunia ini ada dalam genggamanmu? Dan bagaimana jika pilihannya adalah memilih kekuatn tak terbatas, atau kehilangan kekasih yang sangat kau cintai? -Santhy Agatha- (Yewook / Gs)
1. Prolog

**Another 5%**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook & Cho Kyuhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Ini murni saya Remake dari novel milik Santhy Agatha dan hanya saya ganti dengan cast-cast dari saya. Dan hanya ada beberapa yang diuabah dan di cut.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

"Aku pulang dulu sayang, nanti sore aku kembali lagi." Kyuhyun memejamkan mata ketika dengan lembut Ryeowook mengecup dahinya, seperti biasa, ketika mereka akan berpisah. dan seperti biasanya pula, Ryeowook akan menyempatkan diri membelai seluruh wajah Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja kan kutinggalkan?" Dengan susah payah, meskipun tersenyum adalah hal terahkir yang diinginkannya, Kyuhyun tersenyum, demi Ryeowook, demi kekasihnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu datang kembali nanti sore," suaranya serak dan lemah. Kyuhyun benci itu.

Sekali lagi Ryeowook mengecup dahinya, seolah enggan beranjak menjauh, "Aku pasti kembali," bisiknya pelan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu ruang perawatan intensif berwarna putih itu.

Pintu yang sangat dibenci Kyuhyun karena selalu menelan bayangan Ryeowook, menghilang, menjauh darinya. Pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan Kyuhyun selama hampir 6 bulan terahkir ini. Enam bulan yang menyiksa, penuh dengan obat-obatan. Kemotherapy yang menyakitkan, suntikan-suntikan tiada henti, pemeriksaan-pemeriksaan yang mengganggu, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa dia akan mati 3 bulan lagi, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa dia sudah tidak punya harapan hidup lagi.

Hanya untuk menemukan bahwa kesempatannya bertahan untuk melihat dunia ini hanyalah tiga persen dari 100 orang yang menderita penyakit sama dengannya, kanker otak yang sangat ganas, kanker otak stadium ahkir. Kyuhyun tidak mau mati. Bukan, bukan karena dia mencintai dunia ini. Tetapi lebih karena Ryeowook. Ya, Ryeowook, belahan jiwanya, satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun menyerahkan hatinya dengan sukarela. Kyuhyun masih punya mimpi yang ingin diwujudkannya bersama Ryeowook, Dia ingin mengubah dunia, dia ingin mewujudkan dunia yang indah, dunia yang penuh dengan kebaikan, dunia yang tidak hancur dan semrawut seperti sekarang. Dan itu semua demi Ryeowook.

Dengan getir Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamar di atasnya. Impian bodoh. Dia punya mimpi seluas langit di angkasa, tetapi dia terjebak dalam tubuh ini. Tubuh sialan yang lemah, yang sakit parah dan hampir mati. Tubuh yang sama sekali tidak bisa digunakan dan hanya merepotkan orang lain, bahkan merepotkan Ryeowook, wanita yang dicintainya,wanita yang tidak meninggalkannya bahkan setelah Kyuhyun menjadi invalid dan hanya bisa tergolek lemah dirumah sakit, sepenuhnya tergantung kepada perawatan medis yang menunjangnya.

Ryeowook tidak pernah mau meninggalkan Kyuhyun meskipun dia memaksanya, mengancamnya, bahkan mengusirnya dengan kata-kata kasar. Sampai kemudian Kyuhyun luluh dan menerima semuanya, Ryeowook mencintainya, kejam sekali jika dia memaksa perempuan itu menjauh dari lelaki yang dicintainya, apalagi mereka hanya punya waktu sempit. Sebelum tubuh Kyuhyun ini menyerah dan kalah, sebelum raga ini mati dan nyawanya terenggut, terpisahkan selamanya, tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi.

Tuhan... tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mendesahkan nama itu, mengingat Ryeowook selalu mengingatkannya akan Tuhan. Tetapi bukankah memang cinta selalu menghubungkan jiwa dengan Tuhan? meskipun sekarang Kyuhyun sudah muak memohonkan kesembuhannya kepada Tuhan. Dia tahu Tuhan sudah menggariskannya, Tuhan sudah menetapkannya untuk mati. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Sepertinya sore ini akan hujan," suara berat itu yang baru pertama kali di dengarnya membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kaget. Teman sekamarnya, baru masuk kemarin malam dan langsung tertidur pulas karena pengaruh obat, sepertinya sudah bangun, menatapnya dari ranjang seberang, matanya tampak teduh, entah kenapa.

"Mungkin kita akan bersama beberapa saat," lelaki tua itu tersenyum dan sedikit menegakkan duduknya, dia tampak susah payah, tubuhnya tampak renta, tapi entah kenapa ada kekuatan yang terpancar dari dirinya.

"Mungkin, jika aku bisa bertahan lebih lama," Kyuhyun menjawab pelan, tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada pahit dalam suaranya.

Lelaki itu mengernyit dan berdehem, "Kenapa? apakah kau divonis akan mati?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang mengernyit mendengar kata-kata lelaki itu, Pertanyaan apa itu? Ruangan ini adalah ruangan intensif untuk penderita kanker stadium akhir yang sudah tidak punya harapan hidup lagi. Tentu saja dia akan segera mati, dan sepertinya lelaki tua itu juga, karena dia dimasukkan ke ruangan yang sama untuknya.

"Dalam waktu tiga bulan," jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Lelaki tua itu terkekeh "Itu vonis dari dokter, manusia biasa. Mungkin Tuhan bisa berkehendak lain, siapa tahu?"

"Tuhan?" Kyuhyun mengusap rambutnya, yang mulai menipis dan rontok karena kemoterapi tiada henti, "Aku bahkan sudah lama tidak menyebut namaNya."

"Apakah kau tidak lagi percaya padaNya?"

"Bukan", Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku masih percaya, hanya saja... Aku merasa percuma memohonkan mukjizat kesembuhan kepadaNya, Dia sudah pasti ingin saya segera mati.

"Lelaki tua itu terkekeh lagi, "Begitu sinis..." tiba-tiba tawanya terhenti, "Ada kalanya kita bersyukur karena kita diberi kemudahan, mati dengan mudah, mati tanpa pilihan... daripada tak bisa mati, tak bisa mengendalikan diri, dan kemudian ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang sangat kau cintai," suaranya berubah serak dan tampak sedih. Kyuhyun terdiam, mencoba menelaah kata-kata lelaki tua itu, tetapi tak bisa memahami maksudnya.

"Orang yang kau cintai..." lelaki tua itu berkata serak, "Perempuan yang barusan pergi tadi, apakah dia orang yang kau cintai?"

"Anda melihatnya?" Senyum lelaki tua itu mengembang, seolah terkenang, "Aku melihat cinta yang begitu dalam, kau beruntung anak muda, dicintai seperti itu."

"Ya, Aku beruntung," Kyuhyun tidak membantah, perasaan hangat membanjiri dadanya.

"Kalau saja... kalau saja kau diberi kesempatan untuk memilih... pilihannya kau bisa memilih kehidupan, demi perempuan yang kau cintai itu, tetapi kau harus menanggung konsekuensi berat di balik pilihan itu, akankah kau bersedia?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit, makin tak mengerti akan arah pembicaraan lelaki tua teman sekamarnya itu, tetapi tak urung dia menjawab juga, "Tentu saja, sekecil apapun kesempatannya, jika aku bisa memilih kehidupan, demi kekasihku, aku akan memilihnya, tak peduli seberat apapun resiko yang harus diriku tanggung nantinya."

"Jika pilihan pertama adalah kau mati sesuai takdirmu, tetapi dunia akan berjalan baik pada ahkirnya tanpamu, kekasihmu itu pada akhirnya akan bahagia dengan manusia baru yang digariskan Tuhan dengannya, dunia akan berjalan sebagaimana adanya dan baik-baik saja... Pilihan kedua adalah kau diberi kesempatan melawan takdir, kau tersembuhkan, kau bisa hidup, bisa mencintai kekasihmu, tetapi konsekuensinya, beban akan dunia ini, apakah dunia ini akan berahkir baik ataupun berahkir dalam kehancuran dibebankan di pundakmu, mana yang akan kau pilih?"

"aku akan memilih kehidupan", Kyuhyun menjawab mantap.

"Dengan beban akan ahkir dunia di pundakmu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, tak tergoyahkan. "Dengan konsekuensi jika kau gagal menguasai dirimu, kau akan kehilangan orang yang kau cintai?"

"aku tidak mungkin gagal menguasai diriku sendiri," jawab Kyuhyun yakin. Lelaki tua itu tersenyum. Sedih.

"Muda, idealis dan tak tergoyahkan... seperti aku dulu, sampai kekuatan tak terbatas dan kekuasaan tanpa ahkir menghancurkan semuanya... membuatku kehilangan orang-orang yang kucintai, membuatku sebatang kara dan sendirian, hanya menggenggam kehancuran," suara lelaki itu tampak makin samar, "katanya kita sebagai manusia seumur hidup hanya menggunakan 10 persen dari kekuatan otak kita." Kyuhyun bingung dengan perubahan topik yang tiba-tiba itu,

"aku juga pernah mendengar seperti itu." Jawabnya pelan.

"Hanya menggunakan 10 persen dari kekuatan otak kita, dan manusia bisa menjadi parasit yang paling berkuasa di bumi ini, menguasai semuanya, alam, mahkluk hidup lain, menciptakan kehancuran, menciptakan senjata, merasa seperti Tuhan." Lelaki tua itu melanjutkan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk, dan kemudian mengemukakan pendapatnya, "Tetapi anda hanya melihat sisi negatifnya saja, dengan hanya menggunakan 10% dari kemampuan otaknya saja, manusia bisa menciptakan keindahan-keindahan yang luar biasa, patung-patung berharga, bangunan-bangunan indah, musik yang menghibur jiwa, kemajuan-kemajuan yang memudahkan..." Lelaki tua itu terkekeh lagi,

"Memang, selalu ada sisi positif dan negatif dari semua segi," tiba-tiba tatapannya berubah tajam, "menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi kalau manusia bisa mengaktifkan sampai maksimal kinerja otaknya? katakanlah sampai 95 persen dari fungsi otaknya." Terpana dengan pertanyaan itu, Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, dia suka percakapan ini, akan membunuh kebosanannya menanti di kamar, sampai Ryeowook datang nanti sore.

"Maka manusia itu akan bisa menyamai kekuatan Tuhan, begitulah yang aku baca, dia akan bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia mau, dia bisa terbang, dia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, dia bisa memindah waktu, menggerakkan benda-benda, bahkan mungkin dia bisa menjadi penyembuh, dengan kata lain dia akan mempunyai kekuatan tidak terbatas, dia akan menjadi manusia super."

Lelaki tua itu mengangguk-angguk setuju, "Dan menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi kalau manusia yang terpilih untuk bisa mengaktifkan 95% kinerja otaknya itu adalah manusia dengan sifat yang jahat dan keji?"

"Maka dunia akan menuju kehancuran."

"Benar," lelaki tua itu menghela nafas panjang, "Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan sempurna, hampir menyerupai kesempurnaannya, tetapi dia memberikan pembatas itu, bukan karena dia tidak ingin manusia menyaingi kekuatanNya, tetapi lebih karena dia menyayangi ciptaanNya. Seberapapun sempurnanya manusia, meskipun kekuatan-nya nanti sama dengan Tuhan, tetapi dia tidak akan bisa menyerupai Tuhan, karena manusia berbeda dengan Tuhan, manusia adalah mahluk yang tercipta dengan kelemahannya, hati manusia mudah tergoda, mudah berubah, mudah terpengaruh oleh sesuatu yang jahat... dan ketika manusia yang lemah hati ini mampu mengembang-kan kekuatan yang sama dengan Tuhan, maka kehancuran adalah jawaban yang sudah pasti."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tidak membantah.

"Kalau kau tiba-tiba saja tersembuhkan dari kanker otakmu, bukan hanya sembuh, tetapi kau juga diberkahi anugerah istimewa, bisa mengaktifkan sampai 95% dari kekuatan otakmu, apakah kau akan membawa dunia kepada kehancuran?" tanya lelaki tua itu.

Pikiran Kyuhyun melayang, terbang. itulah yang pertama melintas di pikirannya, kalau dia bisa terbang, dia akan mengajak Ryeowook terbang, duduk di atas awan yang seputih kapas, dipenuhi perasaan hangat mendengar suara tawa bahagia Ryeowook, Tetapi yang terpenting dari semuanya adalah dia bisa hidup, bersama Ryeowook, mencintai Ryeowook, dan mungkin bahkan dia mempunyai kemampuan untuk menciptakan dunia baru bagi Ryeowook, dunia yang indah, dan kehancuran tidak akan pernah ada dalam masa depannya.

"Aku hanya akan menciptakan keindahan dunia untuk kekasihku, sekuat tenaga akan menghindarkan kehancuran dari dunia ini, dengan kekuatan yang aku punya, jika memang aku bisa memilikinya."

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum, dan wajahnya tampak begitu teduh, "Istirahatlah nak, entah aku harus memberimu selamat atau menangisimu, entah kau ini beruntung atau sangat sial, kau akan terbangunkan sebagai manusia baru, dan semoga hatimu dikuatkan." Suara lelaki tua itu semakin lama semakin sayup dan kehilangan kesadaran tiba-tiba menyergap bagaikan kabut yang melingkupi Kyuhyun, menelan pertanyaan terakhir yang muncul di benak Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana lelaki tua itu bisa tahu bahwa dia mengidap kanker otak?

"Kyuhyun,"

Usapan yang sangat lembut itu, suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu lamat-lamat menusuk ketidak sadarannya, menggugahnya dari kegelapan yang menyelubunginya.

Kyuhyun berusaha bangun, berusaha menyingkap selubung itu, merobek-nya, mengembalikan kesadarannya, dan matanya terbuka. Ryeowook duduk di sebelah ranjangnya, dengan tatapan penuh cintanya yang biasa, tetapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa berbeda, dia merasa luar biasa, sudah lama dia tidak merasa seperti ini... Ingatannya melayang kepada lelaki tua yang bercakap-cakap dengan-nya tadi, dengan segera dia menoleh ke ranjang seberang, dan terperangah ketika melihat ranjang itu kosong, rapi, seolah tidak berpenghuni sebelumnya.

"Kenapa?" Ryeowook tampak bingung melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun,

"Lelaki tua yang di sebelah... dia pindah kemana...?" tanya Kyuhyun gamang,

"Lelaki tua? tidak ada orang lain di kamar ini, sama seperti 6 bulan lalu, kau ditempatkan sendirian di kamar ini, Kyuhyun." Tetapi ingatannya tentang lelaki tua itu bukan mimpi, bukan main-main, dia masih ingat setiap patah katanya. dan Kyuhyun yakin dia dalam kondisi sadar ketika bercakap-cakap tadi, tetapi Ryeowook juga tampak serius dengan kata-katanya...

Kyuhyun memegang tengkuknya, mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggunya,

"Apakah aku sudah lama tertidur?"

"Dari satu jam sejak aku datang tadi, kau tidur pulas, seperti bayi." ada senyum dalam suara Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Karena kau tampak sangat damai dan lelap sayang, sudah lama kau tidak tidur seperti itu, biasanya kau begitu gelisah... dan kesakitan." suara Ryeowook bergetar, membayangkan kesakitan yang ditanggung Kyuhyun dan ketidakmampuannya untuk membantu lelaki yang dicintainya, "Aku tidak mau mengganggumu."

"Aku merasa sangat sehat." Dan Kyuhyun tidak berbohong, dia merasa seolah-olah semua kesakitannya hilang, rasa nyeri di kepalanya tidak ada lagi, tubuhnya yang lemas, kakinya yang lunglai seakan-akan begitu kokoh, kuat...

Ryeowook tersenyum, tampak bahagia "Aku bisa melihatnya, dari pancaran wajahmu, dari matamu, kau memang tampak sehat." Tetapi bukan hanya sehat. Kyuhyun merasa sembuh. sembuh sepenuh-nya. Dan bahkan terasa lebih sehat daripada yang pernah dirasakan-nya seumur hidupnya. Ada yang aneh dalam dirinya, ada yang berubah tetapi Kyuhyun masih belum tahu kenapa... apakah ini ber-hubungan dengan percakapan tadi siang yang entah khayalan atau kenyataan itu? Bahwa seandainya dia disembuhkan... bahwa seandainya dia bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan otaknya hingga 95%... Kyuhyun tidak berani membayangkannya.

Tetapi dia memutuskan untuk menguji dirinya sendiri... nanti kalau dia sudah sendirian

Sementara itu di luar kamar Kyuhyun, seorang lelaki tampan berpakaian hitam-hitam bersandar di tembok, mendengarkan percakapan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

Dia setengah mencibir, membayangkan lelaki tua itu akhirnya menemukan penerusnya dan menyelamatkan kekuatannya. Kyuhyun... lelaki itu sekarang tampak lemah dan bodoh, tetapi beberapa saat lagi dia akan menjadi lawan yang tangguh, dan dia tidak sabar menunggu saatnya tiba. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa takut, karena dengan kekuatannya, dia akan bisa mengalahkan Kyuhyun sama seperti dia bisa mengalahkan lelaki tua yang tidak berguna itu.

"Tuan Yesung." Seorang lelaki tua berpakaian hitam menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Yesung mengangkat alisnya, menatap pelayannya itu dengan galak.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menggangguku?" gumamnya tajam.

Sang pelayan tua menatap tuannya dengan gugup, "Mobil anda sudah siap, tuan." Yesung mendengus lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, tanpa berkata-kata berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit itu. Biarkan kali ini Kyuhyun menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Ryeowook, sebelum Yesung akan datang lagi dan menghancurkan Kyuhyun, lalu merenggut Ryeowook, dan menjadikan perempuan itu "lima persen"nya...

 **::  
:: ::**

 **:: :: ::**

 **:: To :: Be :: Continued . . .**

 **Thanks yang udah ngasih saran untuk pasangan ryeowook disini.. dan saya akhirnya memakai kyuhyun sebagai lawan mainnya selain yesung. sekali lagi terima kasih ^^**

 **Review~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Another 5%**

 **::**

 **::**

"Bagaimana keadaan anda, Tuan Cho?" Dokter Han, dokter setengah baya yang menangani Kyuhyun itu tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

Yah Kyuhyun sudah begitu lama di rumah sakit ini hingga setiap dokter mengenalnya dengan baik. Mereka selalu melemparkan tatapan ramah dan iba... iba karena umur Kyuhyun mungkin tidak akan lama lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja dok." Kyuhyun tidak berbohong. Dia merasa amat sangat sehat, tidak ada lagi rasa sakit yang menderanya, rasa pusing yang membuat kepalanya terasa dipukul-pukul oleh palu pun sudah menghilang, rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya, menjalari aliran darahnya sebegitu seringnya hingga membuatnya terbiasa, sekarang sudah tiada.

Kyuhyun merasa aneh, hampir terlalu lama dia merasakan rasa sakit itu hingga terasa begitu familiar, dan sekarang begitu rasa itu tidak ada, dia merasa aneh... aneh yang menyenangkan.

"Syukurlah, kau benar-benar tampak sehat hari ini." Dokter Han mengamati Kyuhyun dan merasa senang melihat perubahan penampilan lelaki itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar tampak bercahaya dan sehat, sangat berbeda dengan kulit kusam, wajah pucat dan kuyu yang selalu ada di Kyuhyun beberapa waktu terakhir kemarin.

Dia kemudian memeriksa Kyuhyun. Dahinya berkerut. Jantung Kyuhyun terdengar sama kuatnya dengan manusia sehat. Dia melirik kepada Kyuhyun dan mengerutkan kening,

"Apakah kau tidak merasa pusing dan mual lagi Kyuhyun? Biasanya efek pengobatan membuatmu mual berhari-hari."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Tidak ada rasa apapun dokter, aku merasa sehat." Dan memang demikian adanya.

Dokter Han makin mengerutkan keningnya, "Kita akan melakukan pengecekan regular seperti biasa Kyuhyun, kami akan memindai otakmu dengan MRI dan CAT untuk mengetahui bagaimana perkembangan penyakitmu."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua jenis pemeriksaan atas dirinya, semua suntikan itu, semua obat yang lama-lama terasa memuakkan, semuanya telah dilaluinya.

Ketika Dokter Han pergi dan menjadwalkan suster untuk mengantarnya melalui proses MRI, Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Mungkin hasil pemeriksaan akan memperlihatkan apakah pertemuannya dengan lelaki tua itu hanyalah mimpi atau kenyataan.

 **~ Another 5% ~**

Setelah selesai pemindaian, Kyuhyun diantar kembali ke kamarnya. Dokter Han akan menemuinya besok untuk konsultasi dan mem-bicarakan hasil prosedur pemeriksaan seperti biasanya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun harus menunggu, di kamarnya yang dingin dan sepi. Jam besuk masih lama, mungkin Ryeowook masih dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, bagaimanapun sibuknya kekasihnya itu, Ryeowook tidak pernah melewatkan satupun kunjungan di jam besuk Kyuhyun.

Perempuan itu begitu setia, memberikan semangat hidup pada Kyuhyun, memberikan cinta tanpa pamrih yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa punya pegangan, punya tujuan hidup. Ketika kesakitan menderanya sampai hampir tidak tertahankan lagi, Kyuhyun selalu memikirkan Ryeowook, memikirkan kekasihnya yang akan menjenguknya di jam besuk, dan itu memberinya kekuatan untuk berjuang dan bertahan sampai saat ini.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sendirian, yang ingin dilakukannya pertama kali adalah mencoba turun dari ranjangnya. Dulu kegiatan itu akan sangat berbahaya dilakukan, karena kaki Kyuhyun sudah melemah, hampir tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya yang kurus dan lemah.

Tetapi sekarang Kyuhyun merasa dirinya berbeda. Semuanya berbeda. Seluruh inderanya seakan berfungsi dengan begitu sempurna... masih samar-samar tetapi jelas-jelas menunggu untuk dibangunkan dan dipergunakan sebagaimana mestinya.

Kyuhyun menegakkan ranjangnya, melirik ke arah lengannya yang terhubung ke sambungan infus, dengan berhati-hati agar infus tersebut tidak lepas, Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang hampir mustahil dilakukannya dulu tanpa bantuan suster atau Ryeowook.

Sekarang tubuhnya terasa ringan dan kokoh, dia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan mudah. Membuatnya terperangah.

Jantungnya berdebar, dan kemudian pelan-pelan dia menggerakkan kakinya turun. Kakinya itu terasa kuat dan kokoh, ketika Kyuhyun mengayunkannya terasa begitu ringan dan mudah. Lelaki itu lalu duduk miring di ranjang, termenung dan ragu.

Kemudian Kyuhyun menjejakkan dirinya dan menapakkan kakinya ke lantai. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada rasa sakit, tidak ada tulang yang terasa lemas, tidak ada rasa lemah dan tak berdaya, Kyuhyun berdiri dengan sama sehatnya seperti orang yang kuat dan tegar. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan kebenaran itu. Tidak ada yang memberitahu-nya, tetapi dia tahu begitu saja. Dia tahu bahwa penyakitnya sudah musnah. Sudah hilang.

Seluruh tubuhnya sampai ke sel tubuhnya yang paling kecil sekalipun bekerja dengan vitalitas yang luar biasa. Semuanya luar biasa, dan Kyuhyun merasa seperti manusia super.

 **~ Another 5% ~**

Ryeowook berjalan tergesa-gesa setengah berlari sambil membawa kantong kertas berisi jeruk di dalam pelukannya. Tadi dia sudah hampir separuh perjalanan di dalam angkutan umum hingga menyadari bahwa jeruk manis yang dibawanya khusus untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun tertinggal di rumah.

Ryeowook terpaksa turun dari angkot dan kembali pulang untuk mengambil jeruk itu yang sekarang sudah ada di dalam pelukan lengannya, dan naik angkot kembali menuju rumah sakit.

Setelah turun dari angkot di pemberhentian terdekat dari rumah sakit, Ryeowook harus menempuh kira-kira 200 meter berjalan kaki menuju rumah sakit. Inilah yang dilakukannya setiap hari secara rutin sejak Kyuhyun masuk ke rumah sakit dan tidak bisa keluar lagi karena kondisi-nya yang terlalu lemah.

Untunglah kakek kekasihnya itu orang penting di rumah sakit tersebut dan Kyuhyun juga berasal dari keluarga kaya, sehingga mereka tidak perlu mencemaskan biaya perawatannya.

Ryeowook sudah bertekat untuk selalu mendampingi Kyuhyun di rumah sakit selama dia dirawat, cintanya kepada Kyuhyun begitu besar, membuatnya kadangkala merasa kasihan kepada Kyuhyun yang sebatang kara dan kesepian. Kedua orangtua Kyuhyun sudah meninggal dunia.

Satu-satunya keluarga Kyuhyun adalah kakeknya yang kaya raya, pensiunan dokter bedah terkenal dan memiliki beberapa rumah sakit di pusat kota, salah satunya adalah rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun dirawat. Kakek Kyuhyun sendiri sudah tentu tidak bisa menengok Kyuhyun setiap hari, usianya yang hampir mencapai 80 tahun menghalanginya untuk selalu bisa mendampingi cucunya yang sakit parah.

Karena itulah Ryeowook bertekat menjadi pendamping Kyuhyun dan menjaganya.

Ah, dia teringat betapa cintanya Kyuhyun dulu kepadanya betapa lelaki itu menghormati dan menghargainya meskipun status mereka berbeda jauh. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook telah saling mengenal hampir seumur hidup mereka. Yah, Ryeowook adalah anak dari pelayan di keluarga Cho, keluarga Kyuhyun.

Sejak kecil Ryeowook hidup dan dibesarkan di rumah besar Kyuhyun. Dan sudah mengagumi tuan mudanya itu.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah memperlakukannya sebagai pelayan, sejak mereka kanak-kanak, Kyuhyun selalu menjaganya seperti adiknya sendiri.

Bahkan di masa remaja, ketika Kyuhyun bersekolah di asrama elit dan Ryeowook bersekolah di SMA biasa, Kyuhyun tetap menjaga Ryeowook, tanpa malu-malu bahkan sering muncul menjemput Ryeowook di waktu luangnya, membuat semua teman Ryeowook ternganga karena Kyuhyun datang dengan mobil mewah berwarna merah cerah.

Ryeowook kemudian bisa kuliah di Universitas Negeri, berkat bantuan keluarga Cho juga. Sementara itu Kyuhyun melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar negeri. Setelah lulus, Kyuhyun pulang ke Korea, melihat Ryeowook untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka terpisah hampir lima tahun lamanya, dan langsung merasakan ada yang berbeda.

Mereka langsung saling jatuh cinta. Begitu saja, seakan sudah di-takdirkan sebelumnya. Tentu saja percintaan mereka dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi karena perbedaan status mereka yang mencolok, Ryeowook yang memaksa Kyuhyun merahasiakannya karena dia tidak mau ada pertentangan di keluarga Cho, meskipun Kyuhyun setiap hari mendesaknya untuk mengakui cinta mereka kepada keluarganya.

Ryeowook masih merasa ragu, dia takut akan penghakiman orang-orang di sekeliling mereka, dia hanyalah anak seorang pelayan, ayahnya adalah supir pribadi keluarga Cho dan ibunya pelayan di rumah itu, mereka tinggal di paviliun kecil di area kebun belakang rumah keluarga Cho. Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun sangat baik kepadanya, membiayai pendidikannya dan memperlakukannya bagaikan anaknya sendiri.

Ryeowook begitu takut, kalau Kyuhyun membuka hubungan mereka, ayah dan ibu Kyuhyun akan memandang rendah kepadanya, menyebut- nya tidak tahu terimakasih dan mungkin saja, seperti pandangan masyarakat pada umumnya, jika perempuan miskin menjadi kekasih tuan muda yang sangat kaya, dia hanyalah pengincar harta.

Tentu saja Ryeowook tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan tentang harta Kyuhyun. Dia tidak butuh harta, dia bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Setelah lulus kuliah, Ryeowook diterima bekerja sebagai staff accounting di sebuah perusahaan manufacture dan setelah merasa gajinya cukup, Ryeowook keluar dari rumah keluarga Cho, menempati flat mungil yang disewanya dengan harga murah dan belajar hidup mandiri.

Kedua orang tua Ryeowook masih hidup dan menghabiskan masa pensiun mereka di rumah keluarga Cho, berniat mengabdi sampai mereka tua. Dan sayangnya, pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tidak sempat mengakui perihal hubungan mereka kepada kedua orang tua Kyuhyun.

Kecelakaan pesawat ketika kedua orang tua Kyuhyun melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri telah merenggut nyawa mereka, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sebatang kara di dunia ini, hanya memiliki kakeknya yang sudah berusia lanjut, dan memiliki Ryeowook.

Sejak saat itu kebahagiaan seolah-olah direnggut dari mereka. Kyuhyun yang memang sering merasa pusing dan mual sepanjang hidupnya, dan kemudian hanya menganggapnya sebagai kurang darah biasa mulai merasa ada yang serius dengan penyakitnya. Dia pernah merasa pusing dengan begitu kuatnya hingga kehilangan kesadaran.

Ryeowook yang mencemaskannyapun mendorongnya untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter... dan kemudian hasil pemeriksaan menyatakan bahwa Kyuhyun menderita kanker otak.

Ryeowook selalu berusaha menopang Kyuhyun, pun ketika kondisi Kyuhyun makin memburuk, makin melemah sehingga memaksanya terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Ryeowook bisa merasakan semakin lama, kekasihnya itu makin kehilangan semangat hidup, makin pahit menatap masa depan. Bahkan ketika Ryeowook meminta Kyuhyun untuk berserah kepada Tuhan mengharapkan setitik mukjizat kepadanya, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecut dan bilang bahwa dia mulai mempertanyakan keberadaan Tuhan.

Karena Tuhan seolah-olah tidak pernah ada untuknya. Sepanjang pengetahuan Ryeowook, semangat hidup sangat berperan dalam kekuatan daya tahan penderita kanker, dan dia akan berjuang keras agar Kyuhyun selalu bersemangat, agar Kyuhyun kuat... agar Kyuhyun tidak meninggalkannya... karena Ryeowook tidak akan tahan jika tidak ada Kyuhyun di dunia ini.

Lengan Ryeowook memeluk kantong kertas berisi jeruk manis di dadanya, Kyuhyun pasti akan menyukainya. Lelaki itu sangat suka makan jeruk yang menyegarkan mulutnya yang pahit akibat efek obat-obatan yang diminumnya.

Kadangkala Ryeowook suka mengoleskan air jeruk ke bibir Kyuhyun yang kering, pucat dan pecah-pecah, mencoba membuatnya berwarna lagi.

Lalu tiba ada sosok berlawanan arah yang melangkah tergesa dan kemudian tanpa dapat dicegah, menabraknya. Tubuhnya terbentur oleh sebuah lengan yang keras, membuatnya terjungkal dan terjatuh duduk di trotoar, lengannya yang memeluk kantong kertas itu terbuka, membanting kantong kertas itu ke trotoar dan menyebarkan jeruk berwarna orange menggiurkan itu kemana-mana.

"Ya ampun."

Ryeowook yang masih terduduk di trotoar, menatap jeruk-jeruk yang bergelindingan ke berbagai arah itu dengan panik, dia merangkak meraih jeruk yang terdekat, lalu mencoba berdiri untuk menyelamatkan jeruk-jeruk yang lain.

Untunglah trotoar masih sepi karena jam pulang kantor belum berakhir, kalau tidak mungkin jeruk-jeruknya sudah terlindas dan tergilas oleh injakan sepatu para pejalan kaki yang berduyun-duyun dan berhamburan menuju halte untuk pulang.

"Biar aku saja." sebuah suara yang dalam dan tenang tiba-tiba terdengar di depannya. Itu adalah sosok bertubuh keras yang me-nabraknya tadi. Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan wajah paling dingin sekaligus paling rupawan yang pernah dilihatnya.

Lelaki itu hanya melempar tatapan datar, lalu berdiri dan mengambil jeruk-jeruk yang berserakan itu dalam satu lengan, dia mendekati Ryeowook yang juga sudah berdiri, memegang kantong kertas yang tinggal berisi beberapa jeruk itu di tangannya.

Lelaki itu melangkah mendekat, lalu tersenyum, senyum tipis yang samar yang langsung merasuk kedalam jiwa "Maafkan aku menabrak-mu tadi, aku kurang hati-hati." suaranya bahkan terdengar dalam dan mempesona.

Ryeowook masih ternganga ketika lelaki itu memasukkan jeruk-jeruk di tangannya ke dalam kantong kertas di pelukan Ryeowook. Ketika lelaki itu selesai, Ryeowook tersadar, dia tersenyum malu karena tidak bisa menahan diri ternganga menatap lelaki yang sangat tampan itu.

"Ah... iya, maafkan aku, aku juga melamun tadi dan tidak berhati-hati." Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, melirik ke arah jeruk di tangannya,

"Mau membesuk?" posisi mereka sekarang memang berada di dekat rumah sakit, sehingga wajar saja lelaki itu mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Iya. Terimakasih atas bantuannya" Tiba-tiba saja tatapan intens dan dalam di wajah itu membuat Ryeowook menjadi gugup, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." gumamnya cepat.

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hati-hati." senyum tipis masih menghiasi bibirnya dan kemudian dia melangkah pergi berlalu melewati Ryeowook menuju arah yang berlawanan.

Ryeowook masih tertegun sambil menolehkan kepalanya, menatap punggung lelaki yang bertubuh tinggi semampai, dengan rambut hitam gelap yang dibiarkan menyentuh kerahnya, dan pakaian hitam dari ujung kemeja sampai ke sepatunya yang elegan.

Lelaki itu tampak memasuki sebuah mobil hitam berkilat yang seperti sudah menunggu di dekat trotoar, dan setelah lelaki itu masuk, mobil itupun melaju pergi.

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang dan melangkah kembali menuju ke arah rumah sakit, lelaki setampan itu biasanya hanya ada di cerita-cerita novel, mungkin saja dia seorang artis atau model terkenal yang Ryeowook tidak tahu, yah... dia memang buta akan dunia mode. Ryeowook melirik jam tangannya dan tiba-tiba merasa panik.

Dia akan terlambat membesuk Kyuhyun! Lelaki itu pasti sedang menunggunya. Dengan cepat Ryeowook berlari-lari menuju ke rumah sakit.

 **~ Another 5% ~**

Kyuhyun tahu. Bahkan sebelum Ryeowook mendekat, dia tahu. Itu langkah-langkah kekasihnya, berlari-lari kecil melalui koridor menuju ke kamarnya, bahkan dengan memejamkan matanya, Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas visualisasi Ryeowook berlari sambil memeluk kantong kertas berisi jeruk manis segar di tangannya.

Aroma jeruk yang segar itu bahkan sudah tercium olehnya, pun dengan aroma khas Ryeowook yang seperti bedak bayi... Dan benarlah, beberapa menit kemudian, pintu terbuka.

Ryeowook masuk dengan napas terengah, memeluk kantong kertas berisi jeruk di lengannya.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun, tadi jeruknya ketinggalan, jadi aku pulang lagi, aku..." Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dan terperangah kaget,

"Kyuhyun? Astaga! kau… kau bisa berdiri sendiri?"

 **~ To Be Continued . . . ~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Another 5%**

 **::**

 **::**

Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat Ryeowook yang memandangnya dengan terkejut di pintu. Wajah Ryeowook pucat pasi, perempuan itu benar-benar cemas. Ryeowook segera meletakkan jeruknya di meja terdekat dan menghambur menghampiri Kyuhyun,

"Kyuhyun! Astaga! Kau bisa berdiri?" jemarinya menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun, mencoba menopangnya. Tetapi entah kenapa lengan Kyuhyun yang biasanya kuyu dan rapuh kini terasa begitu kuat dan kokoh.

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya. Dia mendongak dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun, lelaki ini terasa berbeda. Bahkan pancaran wajahnyapun berbeda. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tampak seperti orang sakit. Yah sebelumnya Ryeowook maklum karena pengobatan terus menerus telah mempengaruhi kondisi Kyuhyun, kulitnya menjadi kuyu dan kering, rambutnyapun menipis.

Tetapi sekarang, lelaki di depannya ini tampak seperti Kyuhyun yang dulu, Kyuhyun sebelum sakitnya semakin parah. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, menatap Ryeowook, kemudian meraih jemari mungil perempuan itu dan mengecupnya, "Jangan khawatirkan aku sayang, aku sudah sembuh."

Sudah sembuh? Bagaimana mungkin? Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun bingung, tetapi kemudian bergumam tegas, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadamu Kyuhyun, tetapi baiknya kau tidur demi kesehatanmu. Jangan mencoba berdiri sendiri lagi tanpa pengawasan suster atau aku, mengerti?"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh, tampak geli melihat sikap tegas Ryeowook. Tetapi dia tidak membantah. Tubuhnya terasa ringan dan kuat, sama sekali tidak ada rasa sakit, sama sekali tidak ada rasa nyeri. Pendengarannya sempurna, pengelihatannya luar biasa tajam, seluruh inderanya seakan-akan dilahirkan kembali, dengan kualitas yang beratus-ratus kali lebih baik.

"Oke-oke." Kyuhyun setengah melompat menaiki ranjangnya, membuat Ryeowook memekik kaget, dia kemudian berbaring masih tersenyum lebar, tidak mempedulikan tatapan cemas Ryeowook "Jangan cemberut lagi. Aku sudah berbaring bukan?" Lama Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung bercampur tanda tanya.

Tetapi perempuan itu kemudian menghela napas panjang dan mendesah. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh protes kalau Kyuhyun tampak sehat dan seceria ini, seharusnya dia bersyukur atas kesempatan ini. Mungkin efek obatnya pada akhirnya berfungsi baik pada Kyuhyun sehingga bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Ryeowook menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar menatapnya dan hatinya dipenuhi rasa syukur, diserapnya senyum itu dan disimpannya dalam ingatannya yang terdalam. Dia akan membutuhkan semua kenangan manis itu nanti, ketika yang terburuk yang paling ditakutkannya terjadi.

Tetapi tentu saja Ryeowook tidak akan memikirkan-nya dulu. Sekarang, di saat yang terbaik ini, dimana Kyuhyun tampak begitu sehat dan ceria, Ryeowook akan berbahagia bersamanya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun mengamati seluruh perubahan ekspresi Ryeowook dengan seksama. Dia tahu, Ryeowook pasti sedang kebingungan. Tetapi tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepada Ryeowook bukan?

Ryeowook pasti tidak akan percaya kalau dia bercerita tentang pertemuan-nya dengan lelaki tua itu, dan kemudian kemungkinan fungsi otaknya diaktifkan sampai 95% yang membuat tubuhnya bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Dia belum punya bukti medis karena hasil labnya belum keluar, jadi kemungkinan besar Ryeowook akan menuduhnya berhalusinasi. Nanti, mungkin setelah hasil lab-nya keluar, Kyuhyun mungkin bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepada Ryeowook.

Senyumnya melebar, lalu mengambil lagi kantong jeruk di tangannya, dia melangkah mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun dan duduk di samping ranjang, "Aku membawakan jeruk." gumamnya dalam senyum lembutnya yang biasa. Senyum lembutnya yang bisa meneduhkan hati Kyuhyun seketika.

"Aku mau." Kyuhyun berbisik serak. Mengamati wajah Ryeowook dengan penuh cinta. Ah. Betapa rasa cintanya kepada perempuan ini sama kuatnya seperti ketika dia menyadari perasaannya. Selama ini dia tumbuh bersama Ryeowook, meskipun Ryeowook adalah anak pelayan di rumahnya, tetapi mereka dekat dan Kyuhyun selalu menganggap Ryeowook adik kesayangannya, melindungi dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Dan kemudian ketika mereka dewasa, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Ryeowook sudah mengambil hatinya dan tak bisa diminta kembali.

Cintanya kepada Ryeowook begitu besar, apalagi setelah Ryeowook menunjukkan betapa besar cinta dan setianya, menjaga dan merawat Kyuhyun bahkan di kondisi sakitnya yang paling buruk sekalipun. Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya dan mengupas jeruk itu, dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengulurkan jemarinya, menyentuh dagu Ryeowook dan mendongakkannya.

"Terimakasih karena telah mendampingiku sampai sejauh ini." Suara Kyuhyun serak menahan perasaan, "Aku mencintaimu, Ryeowook dan jika Tuhan memberiku kesempatan, akan kulakukan apapun untuk membahagiakanmu."

Mata Ryeowook sendiri berkaca-kaca mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun yang diucapkan dengan sepenuh hati itu. Sebutir air mata menetes di pipinya ketika dia berkata, "Aku juga mencintaimu Kyuhyun. Sungguh-sunguh, sepenuh hatiku." gumamnya dengan bibir bergetar.

Jemari Kyuhyun lalu meraih kepala Ryeowook mendekat, dan bibir mereka bertemu, berpadu dengan penuh cinta di ruangan rumah sakit yang sunyi dan bernuansa putih.

 **~ Another 5% ~**

"Aku sudah menemukannya." Yesung duduk di ruang kerjanya, menatap tajam ke arah pelayan pribadinya yang setia. "Karena dia sudah memberikan kekuatannya kepada Kyuhyun, dia tidak punya pelindung lagi. Dan dia tidak bisa sembunyi lebih lama dariku."

Carlos berdiri di sana, menatap gugup kepada tuannya yang dingin dan kejam, "Bukankah menurut aturan semesta, kita tidak bisa mengejar mantan pemegang kekuatan? Karena orang itu sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk melindungi diri dari anda. Sudah berabad-abad aturan itu dipegang oleh para pemegang kekuatan. Mereka tidak boleh membunuh siapapun yang sudah menyerahkan kekuatannya."

Mata Yesung tampak dingin dan tajam, "Apakah kau ingin meng-guruiku? Apakah kau pikir aku tidak tahu semua aturan bodoh tentang alam semesta itu? Ya. Aku tahu bahwa aku dilarang mengejar mantan pemegang kekuatan karena dia sekarang sudah menjadi manusia yang lemah sama seperti yang lain. Tetapi lelaki tua itu telah begitu lama menyulitkanku dan mengganggu seluruh rencanaku, dan dia bahkan memberikan kekuatan itu kepada Kyuhyun, seorang lelaki yang sudah mempunyai cinta sejatinya, membuatku kalah satu langkah."

Mata Yesung menyipit kejam, "Aku **tahu** lelaki tua itu sudah merencanakan semuanya, untuk menghancurkanku. Dia adalah duri dalam daging dan dia harus dilenyapkan." Senyum jahat muncul di bibirnya, "Dan aku akan mengunjunginya malam ini."

Carlos hanya menunduk dan diam, gemetar karena aura keji yang dipancarkan oleh Yesung. Tetapi jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dia ketakutan. Dengan membunuh Matthew, lelaki tua pemegang kekuatan sebelum diserahkan kepada Kyuhyun, maka Yesung akan melanggar hukum semesta. Semua keseimbangan yang sudah dijaga baik-baik akan kacau. Bumi ini akan terancam.

Tetapi siapa pula yang berani menentang keinginan tuannya ini? Yesung adalah manusia yang diberkahi kekuatan dasyat itu, kekuatan untuk mengaktifkan 95% dari kemampuan otaknya. Dan kalau Kyuhyun ada di sisi putih sebagai kekuatan baik. Maka Yesung ada disisi hitam, sebagai penyeimbangnya. Sebagai kekuatan Jahatnya.

 **~ Another 5% ~**

Matthew tahu, entah kenapa. Dia memang sudah kehilangan kekuatannya setelah dia menyerahkan-nya secara sukarela kepada Kyuhyun. Seharusnya dia memang bisa hidup lama, orang yang memegang kekuatan itu akan memiliki umur panjang, dan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Tetapi Matthew merasa lelah. Dia lelah bertarung dengan Yesung yang begitu berambisi untuk menghancurkan dunia. Dia lelah sendirian di dunia, menua sendiri sementara orang-orang yang dicintainya tumbang satu persatu.

Dia hanya ingin beristirahat, menyusul mantan isterinya yang telah lama pergi, jauh sebelum dia menerima anugerah kekuatannya itu.

Entah kekuatan itu bisa dinyatakan sebagai anugerah atau kutukan. Seperti pepatah yang selalu didengarnya, Kekuatan yang besar hampir pasti akan selalu disertai oleh tanggung jawab yang tak kalah besarnya. Dia adalah penyeimbang mewakili terang dan kebaikan. Hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Lawannya, juga satu-satunya di dunia ini adalah penyeimbang mewakili kegelapan dan kejahatan. Yesung memang sesuai dengan kekuatannya, dia begitu kejam dan jahat, hasrat satu-satunya mungkin adalah menghancurkan dunia ini. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga pada dasarnya Yesung memang harus ada. Karena tidak akan ada terang kalau tidak ada kegelapan, tidak ada kebaikan kalau tidak ada kejahatan... semua harus saling menyeimbangkan.

Sayangnya hasrat kelam Yesung pada akhirnya membuatnya semakin berambisi untuk menghancurkan Matthew. Yesung rupanya tidak menginginkan keseimbangan seperti aturan yang sudah dibuat semesta untuk mengikat mereka. Dia ingin seluruh dunia dikuasai kegelapan tanpa ada terang, sehingga dia ingin melenyapkan Matthew. Tetapi tentu saja dia tidak akan pernah bisa melenyapkan Matthew, di masa lalu, Yesung berkali-kali menyerang Matthew, mencoba membunuhnya, sayangnya sudah aturan semesta bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa membunuh satu sama lain, karena kekuatan mereka sama persis.

Mereka sama-sama bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan otaknya sampai 95%. Itu artinya jika yang satu menyerang, mereka akan mengeluarkan kekuatan dengan intensitas sama, dan bisa menyembuhkan diri dengan intensitas yang sama pula, yang berarti perang imbang yang kosong tanpa pemenang.

Rahasia dari kemenangan itu ada di cinta sejati. Cinta sejati itu adalah pasangan, yang bisa membuat sang pemegang kekuatan bisa mencintai sepenuh hati, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ya. Jikalau sang pemegang kekuatan bisa menemukan cinta sejati, dan pada titik akhirnya, sang cinta sejati bersedia mengorbankan diri, maka Sang pemegang kekuatan akan mendapatkan 5% kekuatan yang tersisa, menjadikan otaknya teraktifkan sampai 100%.

Dengan keunggulan itu maka sang pemilik cinta sejati, bisa mengalahkan lawannya. Sayangnya Matthew tidak pernah bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia sadar bahwa cinta sejatinya sudah pergi, terkubur bersama jasad isterinya yang telah meninggal begitu lama.

Sejak saat itu, meskipun Matthew berusaha, dia tahu bahwa dia menipu hatinya sendiri. Dia sudah tidak bisa mencintai lagi, yang berarti hal itu akan menutup kemungkinan bagi dirinya untuk mengalahkan Yesung. Untunglah demikian juga halnya dengan Yesung, lelaki itu sampai sekarang masih belum bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya.

Karena hatinya yang kelam dan gelap itu sepertinya tidak akan bisa mencintai. Yesung terlalu kejam dan jahat untuk jatuh cinta. Hingga dia tidak bisa mendapatkan keunggulan yang dia mau, kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan tambahan sebesar 5% itupun tertutup untuknya.

Jadi begitulah yang terjadi, selama bertahun-tahun Yesung dan Matthew bertarung tanpa bisa menemukan satupun pemenangnya. Pertarungan itu ternyata membuat Yesung frustrasi dan dia me-lampiaskannya kepada manusia yang tidak berdosa.

Semua bencana yang terjadi beruntun di seluruh penjuru dunia itu, badai, gempa bumi, dan semua kekacauan alam yang tidak terencana, yang tidak terdeteksi dan merenggut beribu-ribu nyawa mahluk hidup, semua itu adalah hasil dari kekuatan Yesung ketika dia marah dan memanggil angin serta gempa bumi. Yesung sangat kejam, nyawa manusia baginya sepadan dengan nyawa semut, mahluk kecil yang dianggapnya tidak berguna dan bisa dibunuh kapan saja. Dan ketika semua bencana itu semakin sering terjadi, Matthew tahu dia tidak boleh berdiam diri. Yesung harus dihentikan.

Jadi Matthew lalu berkelana, mencari manusia terbaik. Manusia yang berhati suci, yang berhak menerima kekuatannya. Dan yang ter-penting, manusia itu harus punya kekasih yang merupakan cinta sejatinya. Cinta sejatinya itu haruslah teguh dan kuat, dan mau ber-korban pada akhirnya. Kemudian Matthew menemukan semua hal itu pada pasangan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

Dia menyerahkan kekuatannya kepada Kyuhyun, dengan harapan nanti ketika tiba waktunya, Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan tambahan kekuatan 5% dari cinta sejatinya, dari Ryeowook, dan kemudian mengalahkan Yesung, menghentikan semua kekacauan alam yang begitu banyak memakan korban di dunia ini.

Semua itu memang ada konsekuensinya. Dengan menyerahkan kekuatannya, Matthew sekarang menjadi manusia lemah, manusia biasa yang tidak punya perlindungan dan kekuatan apa-apa. Tetapi hal itu tidak masalah untuknya, dia rela asalkan kejahatan Yesung bisa dihentikan. Sekarang, setelah kehilangan kekuatannya, seharusnya dia bisa hidup tenang, karena aturan semesta melarang Yesung untuk membunuhnya, membunuh mantan pemegang kekuatan yang sudah lemah.

Tetapi dia tahu, Yesung tidak pernah mematuhi aturan semesta. Matthew tahu Yesung sudah ada di dalam dan menunggunya, meskipun sudah tidak punya kekuatan, tetapi dia bisa tahu aura kejam yang disebarkan oleh Yesung dari tubuhnya. Rasanya sama seperti menjemput kematian yang sudah pasti akan menghadangnya.

Tetapi Matthew tidak mau lari, dia sudah lelah. Matthew membuka pintu aprtementnya dan melihat apa yang sudah diantisipasinya, Yesung duduk di sana, dengan nyaman di kursi besarnya, dan tersenyum ketika melihat Matthew masuk.

"Selamat datang Matthew, maafkan aku masuk ke rumahmu tanpa permisi." Matthew menatap Yesung dengan jijik, "Sudah kuduga, kau akan melanggar aturan semesta dan mengejarku."

Tanggapan Yesung atas hinaan itu hanyalah kekehan pelan, lelaki itu menatap Matthew tajam, "Tentu saja kau tidak akan mengira bahwa aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja kan Matthew? Kau sudah menggangguku begitu lama, dan aturan semesta sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untukku. Akulah semesta itu, dan aku akan menguasai semuanya."

Suaranya merendah, dia menggerakkan sedikit ujung jarinya dan dalam sekejap, tubuh Matthew rubuh, berlutut di depan-nya. Sebesar itulah kekuatan Yesung, hanya dengan menggerakkan ujung jarinya, dia bisa menggerakkan semua benda sesukanya. Yesung menyilangkan kakinya dengan pongah, menatap Matthew yang terperangkap di tubuhnya sendiri, berlutut di depan Yesung dan tak bisa bergerak,

"Bagaimana rasanya, Matthew? berlutut di depan musuhmu yang sangat kau benci?" lelaki itu tertawa kejam, "Pasti rasanya sangat menyakitkan." Matthew mengangkat matanya meskipun lehernya terasa amat kaku dan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan, terkunci di sana. Dia menatap Yesung dengan penuh kebencian.

"Tubuhku berlutut tapi hatiku tidak. Kau akan musnah, Yesung. Penggantiku, dia memiliki cinta sejatinya. Kau tinggal menunggu saat-saat kekalahanmu." Yesung tergelak.

"Penggantimu itu hanyalah pesakitan bodoh yang tidak bisa apa-apa, dan kau menyuruhnya menghadapiku?" Tawa Yesung makin keras, "Tidak kusangka kau begitu bodoh Matthew, aku memang mungkin tidak akan bisa mendapatkan cinta sejatiku. Tetapi aku bisa membuat penggantimu kehilangan cinta sejatinya juga."

Mata Matthew membelalak, "Apakah kau akan mengincar perempuan tidak berdosa itu?"

"Semua ini kesalahanmu, Matthew. Mereka dulunya hanyalah pasangan yang berbahagia dan tak berdosa, tetapi sekarang kau telah menempatkan mereka sebagai musuhku. Aku akan menghancurkan mereka."

Yesung berdiri, tepat di depan Matthew yang masih berlutut, matanya melirik ke bawah dengan sinar yang kejam, luar biasa. "Dan sebagai penghormatan kepadamu, aku akan mencabut nyawamu dengan cepat, kau tidak akan tersakiti."

Dari ujung jemari Yesung keluarlah api berwarna biru, lelaki itu mengarahkannya ke tubuh Matthew yang masih berlutut. Api biru itu menyelubungi tubuh Matthew, hanya sekejap, bahkan Matthew tidak sempat merasakan apa-apa. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, api itu mati, menyisakan tubuh Matthew yang sekarang hanya berupa buliran abu yang berserakan di lantai.

Yesung melihat melihat buliran abu itu, dan tersenyum puas. Dia lalu melangkah keluar dari apartemen Matthew, kakinya menginjak abu itu, membuatnya bertebaran dan berserakan.

 **~ Another 5% ~**

Setelah menghabiskan sore yang menyenangkan bersama Kyuhyun, Ryeowook melirik jam tangannya, "Sudah jam delapan malam, aku harus pulang." Ryeowook tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berekspresi sedih, diraihnya jemari Kyuhyun dan diremasnya, "Kau tahu aku sebenarnya sangat ingin tidur di sini setiap malam, menungguimu, tetapi pihak rumah sakit tidak mengizinkannya demi kebijakan kesehatan mereka. Kita seharusnya bersyukur karena ada dispensasi dari pihak rumah sakit sehingga aku bisa menginap di sini setiap akhir pekan."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, menghapus ekspresi sedih di wajahnya, dia mengerti. "Maafkan aku, aku hanya merasa tidak suka ketika harus jauh darimu."

Meskipun hal ini mungkin hanya perlu ditahankannya sebentar lagi. Dia yakin ketika hasil lab sudah keluar, para dokter akan mengetahui bahwa dia sembuh total. Segera, Kyuhyun akan keluar dari rumah sakit ini dan dia bisa memiliki waktu bersama Ryeowook sebebas-bebasnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut, lalu mengecup dahi Kyuhyun, "Jaga diri ya, aku akan kembali besok." bisiknya tak kalah lembut. Ketika Ryeowook sudah melangkah hampir di pintu, Kyuhyun kembali memanggilnya, "Ryeowook?" Ryeowook langsung menghentikan langkahnya,

"Ada apa Kyuhyun?"

"Hasil pemeriksaanku tadi pagi akan keluar besok, kau mau menemaniku ketika dokter membicarakannya?"

Kyuhyun akan memastikan Ryeowook ada di sana ketika dokter memberitahukan kesembuhannya. Ryeowook tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja aku mau." Perempuan itu meniupkan cium jauh kepada Kyuhyun, "Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun." "Aku juga mencintaimu, Ryeowook."

 **~ Another 5% ~**

Ryeowook berjalan keluar dari apartemen itu dan melangkah ke ujung jalan yang sama untuk mencari transportasi umum. Beberapa lama dia berdiri di sana, dan tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan derasnya, tanpa peringatan menimpanya begitu saja.

Ryeowook mendesah kesal karena bajunya langsung basah, dan dia berlari-lari kecil menembus hujan, mencari tempat berteduh.

Ini bisa gawat. Ryeowook mendesah dalam hatinya. Dia tidak membawa payung dan kalau tidak berdiri di pinggir jalan dia tidak akan mendapatkan transportasi yang berarti dia tidak bisa pulang. Kalau hujan turun begini derasnya sampai larut malam, Ryeowook akan kesulitan menemukan kendaraan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Dengan bingung Ryeowook melangkah menuju emperan toko, yang tidak jauh dari jalan raya, dia berdiri di sana sendirian, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang setengah basah melawan angin dingin yang menghembusnya.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan payung?" suara yang familiar itu terdengar di sebelahnya. Ryeowook mendongak dan membelalakkan mata-nya, yang berdiri di sebelahnya adalah lelaki misterius yang ditabrak-nya tadi! Kenapa tadi dia tidak merasakan kedatangan laki-laki itu? sejak kapan lelaki itu berdiri di sebelahnya? Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut, dan mengulurkan payung besar berwarna hitam,

"Kau bisa memakai payungku."

Mata Ryeowook melirik ke arah payung yang diulurkan kepadanya, kemudian beralih lagi menatap wajah Yesung yang luar biasa tampan, dia bingung. "Eh... tapi nanti anda tidak akan punya payung."

Senyum lelaki itu melebar, "Mobilku akan datang sebentar lagi menjemputku, dan aku tidak butuh payung. Aku senang bisa menolongmu, terimalah payung ini." Jemarinya terulur lagi mendekatkan payung itu kepada Ryeowook, dan mau tak mau Ryeowook menerimanya, matanya menatap lelaki itu penuh terimakasih.

"Terimakasih... terimakasih... kalau ada lain kesempatan aku akan mengembalikan payung ini." Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Aku yakin akan ada lain kesempatan" lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya,

"Namaku Yesung." Ryeowook membalas uluran tangan itu, matanya menatap ke arah Yesung,

"Saya... Ryeowook."

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ryeowook, mobilku sudah datang. Sampai jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan."

Lelaki itu setengah membungkuk, kemudian melangkah tenang menembus hujan, masuk ke mobil hitam yang datang dan berhenti di pinggir jalan, kemudian lelaki itu memasuki mobil itu.

Mobil hitam legam dan besar itupun membelah hujan, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih terpaku sambil memeluk payung hitam besar di tangannya.

 **~ To Be Continued. . . ~**

 **Oh hay... ini dilanjutkan kembali ^^ saya tau di fanfic ini kurang Yewook nya dan membuat YWS kecewa, hanya saja saya ingin mengremake novel yg berbeda di yang lain dimana terdapat 2 pria sebagai peran utama.**

 **So, maaf jika mengecewakan ^^**

 **Review~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Another 5%**

 **::**

 **::**

"Tolong cek ulang hasil rekonsiliasi bank ini, Ryeowook, di sini dilaporkan ada transaksi debit di rekening koran yang belum dibukukan di General Ledger, tapi kulihat angka itu barusan sudah dimasukkan ke General Ledger tanggal 3 mei, mungkin kita bisa menyesuaikan rekonsiliasi ini sebelum tutup buku." Ibu Sandra, atasan langsung Ryeowook di bagian akunting kantor mendatanginya sambil menunjukkan berkas laporan Ryeowook, Ryeowook menerima berkas itu dan membacanya.

"Saya akan melakukan koreksi angka, saya cek di General Ledger dulu." gumamnya sopan.

Ibu Sandra menganggukkan kepalanya "Oke nanti kirimkan softcopynya saja melalui email. Aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan akhir sebelum report itu dicetak."

Perempuan itu lalu melangkah pergi dan masuk kembali ke ruangannya. Sementara itu Ryeowook kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, melakukan koreksi, kemudian mengirim report emailnya. Inilah pekerjaan Ryeowook setiap harinya, sebagai seorang akunting di sebuah perusaha-an yang bergerak di bagian retail.

Matanya melirik ke arah jam di tembok tengah ruangan. Hari ini dia tidak boleh terlambat, Kyuhyun memintanya untuk menemaninya mendengarkan hasil lab terakhirnya. Entah kenapa ini tampaknya begitu penting bagi Kyuhyun.

Lelaki itu bahkan sebelumnya sempat menolak mendengarkan hasil lab-nya karena semua mengarah pada hasil yang sama. Bahwa Kyuhyun semakin parah. Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, mungkinkah sekarang kekasihnya itu mempunyai harapan baru?

Ryeowook membayangkan wajah ceria Kyuhyun kemarin dan entah? kenapa dia merasakan secercah harapan itu ada.

Harapannya bersama Kyuhyun...

 **~ Another 5% ~**

Ketika jam kantor berlalu, Ryeowook langsung mengemasi tas-nya dan bergegas melangkah pergi, biasanya dia masih sempat pulang ke rumah dan mandi sebelum berangkat membesuk Kyuhyun, tapi karena begitu banyaknya pekerjaan menjelang report tutup buku, Ryeowook sepertinya harus langsung berangkat ke rumah sakit.

Pintu lift terbuka, dan Ryeowook hendak melangkah masuk, tetapi seseorang keluar dari lift itu, mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan dan Ryeowook ternganga.

Itu... itu lelaki yang sama yang ditabraknya kemarin, yang meminjaminya payung! Ya ampun! sungguh suatu kebetulan mereka bertemu terus menerus... siapa namanya? Ryeowook mencoba mengingat-ingat, tetapi dia lupa.

"Yesung... namaku Yesung, Ryeowook." lelaki itu tersenyum, bergumam dengan suaranya yang dalam. Membuat Ryeowook ternganga kaget. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya? apakah ekspresi wajahnya seterbuka itu? Tiba-tiba Ryeowook merasa malu, pipinya merona merah karenanya.

Tetapi kemudian dia teringat, "Payung... oh ya payungnya ada di ruangan saya, sebentar saya ambilkan..." Ryeowook membalikkan tubuh, hendak mengambil payung hitam besar yang ada di ruangannya, tetapi jemari yang kuat itu tiba-tiba meraih lengannya, menahannya.

Membuat Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang dan menatap kaget ke arah ekspresi Yesung yang tenang dengan senyum tipisnya, "Nanti saja Ryeowook, kau bisa mengembalikan payung itu kapan saja." Suaranya tenang, "Sudah kubilang kita akan punya banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu nanti."

Banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu? Apa maksudnya...? Mata Ryeowook menatap ke jemari panjang tetapi kuat milik Yesung yang masih mencekal lengannya, dan Yesung mengikuti arah pandangan-nya,

"Ah maaf." Lelaki itu melepaskan pegangannya, "Sungguh tidak sopan mencekal perempuan seperti itu." senyumnya lembut, "Seperti-nya kau terburu-buru?" Ah ya. Kyuhyun! Tiba-tiba Ryeowook teringat bahwa dia hampir terlambat.

"Saya harus segera pergi ada janji. Payung itu... payung itu nanti akan saya kembalikan." Ryeowook setengah membungkuk dengan sopan, kemudian melangkah memasuki lift meninggalkan Yesung.

Dia masih sempat melihat ekspresi wajah Yesung sebelum pintu lift itu ditutup. Lelaki itu tersenyum, tapi senyumnya tampak sedikit kejam...

Yesung langsung melangkah melalui lorong perusahaan itu, menuju ruangan paling ujung, ruangan milik owner perusahaan retail lokal kecil yang bergerak di bidang alat-alat rumah tangga dan kebutuhan rumah tangga tempat Ryeowook bekerja.

Salah satu cara paling mudah untuk mendekati Ryeowook adalah dengan menguasai tempatnya bekerja. Ryeowook berada di sini delapan jam sehari - dan kemudian menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit.

Ryeowook adalah cinta sejati sang pembawa kekuatan baru, Kyuhyun, perwakilan dari kekuatan baik yang sekarang menjadi batu sandungan baginya. Aturan alam semesta yang konyol itu membuatnya tidak dapat membunuh cinta sejati lawannya.

Jadi Yesung tidak bisa membunuh Ryeowook begitu saja. Bahkan ada beberapa kekuatannya yang tidak mempan digunakan kepada Ryeowook, Yesung tadi sudah mencoba menguasai tubuh Ryeowook dengan kekuatannya, tetapi perempuan itu tampaknya tidak merasakan apapun. Satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan cinta sejatinya dan tidak bisa melawannya, adalah dengan membuat Ryeowook tidak mencintai Kyuhyun lagi.

Yesung tersenyum tipis sebelum membuka pintu ruangan owner perusahaan. Dan dengan seluruh pesonanya, dia akan membuat Ryeowook mencintainya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan membuat lelaki itu lemah. Yesung mungkin saja tidak bisa jatuh cinta karena kutukan hatinya yang pekat dan kejam, tetapi dia tidak keberatan bermain-main dulu dengan Ryeowook...

Owner perusahaan itu, Mr. Seo, tampak masih sibuk di depan komputernya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat pintu ruangan-nya dibuka tanpa permisi, dan kemudian mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat bahwa dia tidak mengenali tamunya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Siapa kau?" Mr. Seo setengah berdiri, hendak memanggil keamanan. Tetapi dalam sekejap Yesung menggerakkan ujung jarinya hingga Mr. Seo terduduk lagi, tidak bisa bergerak. Lelaki itu pucat pasi, wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan ketika Yesung semakin mendekatinya dan berdiri dekat di depannya. Yesung menunduk dan tersenyum melihat ketakutan di wajah Mr. Seo.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Telunjuknya terulur dan menyentuh dahi Mr. Seo, "Segera setelah ini, kau akan menjadi budakku." Mr. Seo mengernyit merasakan rasa yang panas di dahinya, di tempat yang disentuh oleh Yesung. Dan kemudian semuanya gelap, semuanya kosong. Bahkan cahaya di matanya yang semula menyiratkan emosi, menjadi kosong dan hampa.

"Berdiri." gumam Yesung dingin, dan Mr. Seo bergerak seperti robot, langsung berdiri dan memberi tempat untuk Yesung. Dengan angkuh, Yesung duduk di kursi owner perusahaan itu "Mulai sekarang aku adalah pemilik perusahaan ini. Kau menjualnya kepadaku karena kau membutuhkan uang. Mulai sekarang jabatanmu hanyalah CEO perusahaan ini, tetapi bukan pemiliknya lagi. Besok kau akan me-ngurus surat-surat pemindahan kepemilikan perusahaan ini. Aku akan memberikan uang yang banyak untukmu, senilai perusahaan ini."

Yesung memang kaya. Meskipun dia bisa saja membuat Mr. Seo menyerahkan perusahaannya secara cuma-cuma, tetapi Yesung tidak akan melakukan hal itu karena akan menyinggung harga dirinya jika menerima sesuatu secara cuma-cuma.

Lagipula dia sangat kaya karena bahkan kalau dia mau, dia bisa merubah batu menjadi emas dan berlian, membeli perusahaan kecil ini tak akan berarti baginya.

Pandangan Mr. Seo tetap kosong, dan lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, menurut "Saya akan siapkan semuanya, Tuan." gumamnya dengan nada datar dan kosong seperti robot. Yesung tersenyum. Menatap sinis ke arah Mr. Seo yang begitu lemah, begitu mudah jatuh ke dalam kuasanya.

Para manusia ini memang mahluk yang paling mudah dikuasai. Dan sebentar lagi, Yesung akan menguasai Ryeowook. Dengan caranya sendiri.

 **~ Another 5% ~**

"Sembuh?" Ryeowook hampir berteriak keras di ruang Dokter Han itu. Dia menatap sang dokter yang tampak bingung dan takjub, lalu beralih lagi menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak tenang-tenang saja mendengarkan kabar itu, "Maksud anda? Sel-sel kankernya? Sudah tidak ada lagi? tapi bagaimana mungkin?"

"Kami juga terkejut, tetapi hasil pemeriksaan kemarin menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada kanker di jaringan otak tuan Kyuhyun, semua Kyuhyun benar-benar sehat. Tapi tentu saja untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada kesalahan prosedur, kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan ulang..."

"Itu tidak perlu dilakukan, aku tahu kondisi badanku sendiri. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook berseru tidak setuju, "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, kita harus benar-benar memastikan kondisi badanmu... aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa..."

"Kau bisa tenang Ryeowook, sudah kukatakan aku baik-baik saja, sangat baik malahan." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, "Ini memang suatu mukjizat, tetapi aku sendiri tidak bisa terkejut, aku sudah merasakannya dari kemarin, semua rasa sakitku hilang." Kyuhyun memang tampak sangat baik kemarin... Ryeowook merenung.

Tetapi jantungnya masih berdebar antara penuh harapan dan ketidak-percayaan... benarkah ini? benarkah semua ini? Mungkinkah ada keajaiban sehingga Kyuhyun bisa sembuh total? Apakah ini sungguh-sungguh ataukah cuma mimpi?

"Aku mohon Kyuhyun... lakukan pemeriksaan sekali lagi untuk memastikan semuanya." bibir Ryeowook begetar, "Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya demi dirimu... lakukan demi aku."

Kyuhyun mengernyit, menatap Ryeowook dan dokter itu berganti-ganti. Merasa sedikit kesal karena mereka susah sekali percaya bahwa dia sudah sembuh total.

Tetapi kemudian dia melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang pucat pasi dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dan hatinya luluh. Memang semua ini tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan nalar dan akal sehat. Apalagi bagi Ryeowook hal ini pasti benar-benar membuatnya shock,

"Oke. Baiklah, lalukan test apapun yang diperlukan kepadaku besok, dokter." Matanya menatap dokternya sambil menganggukkan kepala,

"Meskipun aku bisa menjamin bahwa hasilnya akan menunjukkan hal yang sama, bahwa aku sembuh total." Setelah mereka keluar dari ruang Dokter Han, Ryeowook mengernyit mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun berjalan sendiri keluar.

Tadi mereka ke ruang dokter dengan menggunakan kursi roda, dengan Ryeowook mendorong Kyuhyun, tetapi sekarang Kyuhyun menolak kursi rodanya dan melangkah dengan tenang keluar ruangan, membuat Ryeowook mengikuti-nya dengan panik.

"Kyuhyun... kursi rodanya..." Kyuhyun menoleh, tersenyum lebar, lalu meraih tangan Ryeowook dan menggandengnya, meremasnya kuat penuh cinta,

"Aku sudah sembuh Ryeowook, aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Tidakkah kau lihat? Apakah begitu susah bagimu untuk menerima kenyataan itu?" Ini seperti mimpi bagi Ryeowook, seperti keajaiban yang menjadi nyata, mimpi dimana Ryeowook membayangkan Kyuhyun berdiri di depannya dengan sehat, tidak sakit lagi.

Dan sekarang ini adalah kenyataan... Benarkah Kyuhyun benar-benar sembuh? bisakah dia mempercayai keajaiban ini?

Jemari Ryeowook bergetar, menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahankan perasaannya, air matanya membuncah dengan kuatnya dari matanya, mengalir deras di pipinya. Seketika itu juga mata Kyuhyun melembut, lelaki itu langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Ryeowook ke dadanya, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku sudah sembuh Ryeowook, setelah hasil test kedua mengatakannya besok, aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini, dan segera setelahnya, kita akan menikah, Oke?" Ryeowook tidak bisa berkata-kata, hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan dada bidang Kyuhyun yang hangat, menangis kuat-kuat.

 **~ Another 5% ~**

Bahkan pagi ini di kantor, Ryeowook masih merasa seperti bermimpi. Kyuhyun meneleponnya barusan dan mengatakan akan menjalani tes ulang. Di pagi hari ketika terbangun, Ryeowook didera ketakutan membayangkan bahwa kesembuhan Kyuhyun ternyata bukan nyata, bahwa itu hanyalah kesalahan.

Tetapi kemudian dia menerima telepon Kyuhyun, dengan suara yang sehat dan ceria, lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjalani tes ulang, dan menggoda Ryeowook tentang hasilnya yang tak akan berubah.

Pagi itu Ryeowook dipenuhi dengan doa dari dalam hatinya, berdoa semoga mukjizat atas diri Kyuhyun benar-benar nyata, berdoa semoga hasil tes ulang Kyuhyun membuktikan bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar sembuh.

"Ryeowook?" Ryeowook mendongak dari lamunannya, dan langsung bertatapan dengan ibu Sandra yang tampak serius.

"Iya?"

"Ikut saya ke ruangan direksi, ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan"

Dia? Ke ruangan direksi? untuk apa? Ruangan direksi hanya digunakan untuk meeting-meeting penting kelas atas. Bukan dalam kapasitas Ryeowook sebagai staff untuk berada di sana. Tetapi atasannya sudah melangkah ke luar mendahuluinya tanpa menunggu jawaban Ryeowook sehingga Ryeowook mau tak mau terbirit-birit melangkah mengikuti langkah atasannya itu. Mereka melalui lorong yang panjang itu dan berhenti di sisi kiri lorong, tempat ruangan besar yang sering digunakan untuk meeting penting itu.

Ibu Sandra membuka pintu, dan menoleh ke arah Ryeowook, "Ayo masuklah." Mau tak mau Ryeowook mengikuti bu Sandra, memasuki ruangan itu.

Yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tak terbayang olehnya, jajaran direksi duduk di sana, bahkan ada Mr. Seo, owner perusahaan ini, tetapi yang membuatnya terkejut, yang duduk di kepala meja, menyiratkan posisi tertinggi di perusahaan ini bukanlah Mr. Seo...

Tetapi lelaki itu...

Yesung yang duduk di kepala meja dengan posisi angkuh dan elegan. Mata lelaki itu datar tak terbaca ketika melihat Ryeowook,

"Duduklah nona Ryeowook." suara Yesung dalam dan tenang, menggetarkan hati semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

 **~ To Be Continued . . . ~**

 **Hy readers, ini updatetan terakhir sebelum hiatus 3 bulan. Saya akan melaksanakan ujian akhir yang akan menentukan masa depan saya :D . jadi, kalian jangan pernah bosan untuk menunggu kelanjutannya ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Another 5%**

 **::**

 **::**

Suasana mendadak hening ketika Yesung menyapa Ryeowook. Semua mata memandang ke arah Ryeowook yang masih berdiri gugup di sana, sementara Yesung tampak tenang-tenang saja, ada seulas senyum di bibirnya.

"Kemarilah, silahkan duduk nona Ryeowook." Yesung menggerakkan tangannya, meminta Ryeowook mendekat, ada senyum ramah di sana, senyum menenangkan yang membuat Ryeowook akhirnya berani maju dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang mengitari meja bundar yang besar itu. Ibu Sandra ikut duduk di sebelahnya, tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Oke semua orang yang saya minta sudah hadir di sini. Sebagian dari kalian pasti masih bingung dan menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi, siapa saya dan apa hubungannya dengan Mr. Seo." Yesung menoleh ke arah Mr. Seo yang mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum, "Saya akan memperkenalkan diri saya secara langsung, saya adalah Kim Yesung, saya mempunyai perusahaan di eropa dan amerika yang bergerak di bidang retail, penjelajahan saya atas ekspansi akhirnya berujung di negara yang indah ini, dan kemudian saya bertemu dengan Mr. Seo yang menawarkan kerjasama bisnis. Jadi mulai sekarang, saya adalah pemilik resmi perusahaan ini." Yesung tersenyum menatap ekspresi seluruh orang yang ada di ruang meeting itu, ada yang tampak terkejut, ada yang tampak datar,

"Perlu kalian semua tahu, dengan berpindahnya kepemilikan tidak akan mengubah apapun dalam arti yang krusial, bisnis tetap berjalan seperti biasanya, saya belum akan mengevaluasi ataupun melakukan pernggantian sumber daya manusia. Dan Mr. Seo tetap CEO di perusahaan ini, sementara saya akan mengawasi dari balik panggung. Saya harap kerjasama dari kalian semua."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu mengangguk-angguk, setuju akan perkenalan pemilik baru perusahaan mereka yang tampan dan karismatik. Lalu Mr. Seo bersalaman dengan Yesung, sebagai simbol pemindahan kepemilikan mereka secara resmi. Sementara itu Ryeowook masih duduk di ujung dan mengerutkan kening-nya, ini jelas-jelas pembahasan kalangan atas dan direksi, apalagi semua yang hadir di sini milimal manager dan direktur... kenapa Ryeowook harus ada di sini? Untuk apa dia dipanggil di sini? Pertanyaan Ryeowook rupanya segera terjawab ketika Yesung melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan satu lagi, saya membutuhkan asisten dari perusahaan ini yang bisa dipercaya. Seorang asisten pribadi yang bisa menyiapkan semua data perusahaan ini kapanpun saya minta." Mata Yesung melirik tajam ke arah Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook tergeragap gugup,

"Dan saya sudah menentukan pilihan, Nona Ryeowook saya sudah membaca seluruh report prestasimu di pekerjaan ini, dan saya ingin mempromosikanmu menjadi asisten pribadi saya."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu, kecuali Mr. Seo yang hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja dari tadi, tampak terkejut. Sekali lagi semua mata memandang ke arah Ryeowook yang hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya dengan gugup dan bingung. Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa! Kenapa Yesung... kenapa lelaki ini menjadi bos barunya? Dan kenapa mempromosikan dirinya? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan pertemuan tidak sengaja mereka beberapa kali itu? Tetapi bagaimana mungkin?

"Saya harap semua bisa menerima keputusan saya, dan ke depannya kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik demi kemajuan perusahaan. Oke meeting hari ini saya tutup." Yesung bergumam, memberikan pengusiran halus hingga orang-orang mau tak mau beranjak berdiri meninggalkan ruangan, kemudian lelaki itu menatap Ryeowook yang masih duduk dan terpaku,

"Nona Ryeowook anda boleh tinggal di sini sebentar, ada yang ingin saya bahas dengan anda." Mau tak mau Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya. Dirinya masih diselimuti oleh rasa terkejut yang luar biasa hingga bahkan kalaupun dia mau, dia tak bisa bergerak.

Setelah semua orang pergi dan hanya tinggal Ryeowook dan Yesung di ruangan itu, Yesung menopangkan kedua tangannya di meja dan mengaitkannya di bawah dagunya, ada senyum yang lembut dari bibirnya.

"Kau pasti terkejut." gumamnya memecahkan keheningan yang kaku itu. Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langsung mata Yesung yang tajam itu, yang seolah-olah menembus ke dalam hatinya. Bibirnya bergetar, merasa kalau lelaki ini sedikit mengintimidasi.

"Ya. Mohon maaf. Saya... saya masih tidak mengerti kenapa anda memilih saya untuk menjadi asisten pribadi." Setelah berdehem beberapa kali akhirnya Ryeowook bisa berkata-kata. Yesung tersenyum lalu bertopang dagu sambil menatap Ryeowook dengan tajam,

"Mungkin memang semua hanya kebetulan dan aku memakai alasan klise yang aneh, kuharap kau mengerti Ryeowook. Aku adalah orang asing di negara ini, tidak ada yang kukenal, dan kemudian seperti sebuah petunjuk aku bertabrakan denganmu di jalan, lalu kita bertemu lagi di perusahaan ini." Mata Yesung tampak berkilat, "Aku adalah orang yang percaya dengan intuisiku, jadi aku menganggap bahwa pertemuanku denganmu mungkin sebuah petunjuk. Aku percaya dengan kapabilitasmu sebagai pegawai, karena itu, dengan tidak ada maksud lain di baliknya, aku murni memintamu membantuku di perusahaan ini, menjadi asistenku. Apakah kau bersedia? Karena ini bukan paksaan, kalau kau tidak bersedia, aku akan mempertimbang-kan orang lain."

Lelaki itu menjelaskan semua alasannya bahkan tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Ryeowook tercenung dan menghela napas panjang. Ini adalah promosi yang luar biasa, dirinya yang hanya staff Accounting dalam sekejap bisa menjadi asisten orang nomor satu di perusahaan ini, lelaki itu tadi menyinggung tentang kapabilitasnya sebagai pegawai, dan Ryeowook merasa ini mungkin waktunya dia menunjukkan kemampuannya.

"Saya bersedia. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." jawab Ryeowook mantap kemudian, membuat Yesung tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bagus, terimakasih Ryeowook, kemasilah barang-barang di ruangan kantormu yang dulu. Kau akan pindah di ruangan besar bersamaku supaya kita lebih mudah berkomunikasi."

 **~ Another 5% ~**

Ketika Ryeowook kembali ke ruangannya, staff-staff lain memandangnya dengan tatapan mata aneh, bahkan bu Sandra pun tampak aneh kepadanya. Ryeowook segera mengetuk pintu ruangan bu Sandra, perempuan setengah baya berusia empat puluhan itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mempersilahkan Ryeowook masuk.

Dengan gugup Ryeowook duduk, "Saya menerima promosi itu, bu Sandra." gumamnya pelan. Ada kilat di mata bu Sandra, tetapi perempuan itu berhasil menyembunyikannya dalam sekejap.

"Bagus. Dan kurasa kau harus mengemasi barang-barangmu dan pindah ke ruangan besar?"

"ya bu."

"Berpamitanlah dengan rekan-rekan kerjamu sebelum pindah, aku sudah menginformasikan promosi yang kau terima kepada mereka semua." dan setelah itu bu Sandra memalingkan muka ke arah kertas-kertas di tangannya, memberi isyarat pengusiran halus kepada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook akhirnya berdiri dengan gugup, "Baik... eh terimakasih atas semua kebaikan ibu selama saya berada di divisi ini." Ketika bu Sandra hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi, Ryeowook akhirnya keluar dari ruangan atasannya itu.

Ketika Ryeowook keluar, bu Sandra menatap marah ke arah punggungnya dari belakang. Benaknya dipenuhi rasa iri yang menggelora. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa anak ingusan itu tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan jabatan penting yang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya? Sudah sepuluh tahun dia bekerja di perusahaan ini, memberikan dedikasi yang terbaik yang bisa diberikannya, dia adalah pekerja yang hebat dan berpengalaman.

Jadi kalau ada yang berhak diberikan promosi, seharusnya adalah dia! bukan pekerja ingusan yang tidak punya kemampuan apa-apa seperti Ryeowook! Benaknya membayangkan owner baru mereka yang masih muda dan luar biasa tampan. Tiba-tiba dia bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah ada hubungan khusus antara Yesung dengan Ryeowook?

 **~ Another 5% ~**

Ryeowook diberi ruangan khusus berada di sudut ruang besar. Ruang besar adalah ruangan paling besar di kantor itu, yang menjadi ruang khusus owner perusahaan mereka. Ryeowook mendapatkan meja besar di sudut ruangan , lengkap dengan seluruh peralatan penunjang pekerjaannya. Sementara di tengah ruangan itu, ada meja gelap yang besar, tempat owner perusahaan mereka berkantor. Ruangan itu memiliki pintu sambungan khusus ke ruang sebelah yang nyaman dan berisi sofa dan rak buku, tempat owner perusahaan menerima tamunya.

Mungkin pekerjaan Ryeowook akan lebih seperti sekertaris pribadi, batinnya dalam hati waktu mengatur barang-barangnya di mejanya yang baru, menyadari bahwa dia menempati meja bekas sekertaris pribadi owner yang lama. Kalau begitu, kemana sekertaris pribadi owner yang lama sekarang...?

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, berkesimpulan bahwa sekertaris pribadi owner yang lama pastilah sudah diberikan posisi lain yang bagus, bukankah Yesung di meeting tadi bilang bahwa dia tak akan mengevaluasi ataupun mengganti pegawai di sini? Bicara tentang Yesung... dimana lelaki itu? Ryeowook memandang ke arah meja besar yang kosong, lalu termenung, kalau tidak ada lelaki itu, dia tentu saja tidak ada pekerjaan.

Lama kemudian Ryeowook duduk di ruangannya, merasa bingung, sampai kemudian pintu ruangan itu terbuka. "Sudah merasa nyaman dengan tempat barumu?" Yesung tersenyum di sana menyapa. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gugup, menunggu instruksi selanjutnya. Yesung sendiri tampak membawa berkas-berkas dan laptop di tangan kirinya, dia meletakkannya di meja besarnya, lalu berdiri di sana dan menatap Ryeowook,

"Aku masih mempelajari perusahaan ini, bagaimana penjualannya, seperti apa konsumennya, barang apa yang kita jual, dengan supplier mana kita bekerjasama dan sebagainya." Matanya mengernyit tampak tidak senang, "Sayangnya data yang ada masih berantakan, maukah kau merapikannya untukku? buatlah susunan data yang teratur dan terperinci menyangkut seluruh informasi tentang perusahaan ini, kau pasti tahu caranya bukan?"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya, dia harus menghubungi banyak divisi untuk meminta semua data sebelum merangkumnya menjadi laporan lengkap.

"Bagus." Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya, tampak senang." Dan perlu kau tahu Ryeowook kau adalah asisten pribadiku, dan bukan hanya di perusahaan ini tetapi di perusahaanku yang lainnya, jadi sebisa mungkin aku akan membawamu kemana-mana" Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahunya, tidak mempedulikan eskpresi Ryeowook yang terperangah,

"Sekarang aku ada janji, jam tujuh malam aku akan kembali di sini, kuharap seluruh laporan itu selesai, kalau kau pulang duluan, letakkan saja di meja ini." Dan kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban Ryeowook, Yesung melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang benar-benar panik.

Astaga! Yesung menginginkan seluruh laporan yang rumit itu dikerjakan sekarang? Biasanya laporan seperti itu membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari! Ryeowook duduk dan menekan telepon untuk meminta data kepada semua divisi. Dia harus bergegas mengumpulkan semua data, kalau tidak dia bisa terlambat untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

 **~ Another 5% ~**

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, sudah beberapa kali dia mencoba menghubungi Ryeowook tapi teleponnya tidak diangkat, Ryeowook tidak pernah begini sebelumnya, perempuan itu selalu siap sedia kapanpun Kyuhyun menghubunginya, tiba-tiba saja benak Kyuhyun merasa cemas, perasaan itu menyeruak di dalam dirinya seakan ada kekuatan jahat yang sedang mengancam Ryeowook.

Setelah percobaan yang kesekian kalinya, akhirnya teleponnya di angkat, Kyuhyun menghela napas, merasa sangat lega, "Ryeowook! Astaga, kenapa tidak kau angkat teleponmu?" Suara Ryeowook di seberang sana tampak gugup dan lelah,

"Kyuhyun... ya ampun maafkan aku Kyuhyun, aku sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaanku hingga meninggalkan ponselku di tas, aku tidak mendengar kau menelepon, maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, melirik jam tangannya, sebentar lagi ada pertemuan dengan dokter untuk membicarakan hasil tes, karena itulah Kyuhyun menunggu-nunggu Ryeowook,

"Kau masih di kantor?" tanya-nya gusar. Kenapa Ryeowook masih di kantor? bukankah butuh waktu hampir satu jam dari kantor Ryeowook ke rumah sakit?

"ya Kyuhyun, maafkan aku. Aku... aku menerima promosi, sekarang aku menjadi asisten pribadi pemilik baru perusahaan ini, dan pekerjaan pertamaku adalah mengumpulkan seluruh data perusahaan, aku berusaha mengerjakan secepat mungkin... maafkan aku, tapi ini benar-benar banyak... mungkin dua puluh menit lagi aku baru bisa ke rumah sakit."

Tiba-tiba kegusaran di benak Kyuhyun menghilang ketika mendengarkan bahwa Ryeowook sudah hampir menangis. Ah. Ya Ampun, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berhak memarahi Ryeowook, pun Ryeowook tidak seharusnya meminta maaf sampai seperti itu kepadanya. Selama ini Ryeowook sudah memberikan waktunya tanpa pamrih dengan tulus kepada Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang adalah waktunya Kyuhyun yang mendukung Ryeowook,

"Jangan terburu-buru sayang, ini hanya pertemuan dengan dokter. Lakukan pekerjaanmu sebaik-baiknya, aku tidak apa-apa sayang."

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, "Terimakasih Kyuhyun, aku akan segera ke rumah sakit setelah selesai." janjinya sungguh sungguh, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memberikan cium jauh sebelum menutup pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, dia lupa memberi selamat kepada Ryeowook atas promosi yang diterimanya, tapi nanti pasti ada kesempatan-nya bersama Ryeowook... nanti... Kyuhyun tersenyum tahu bahwa besok dia pasti sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit ini yang selama beberapa tahun telah menjadi tempat tinggal keduanya. Dan setelah itu waktunya bersama Ryeowook akan sangat panjang, mereka akan bebas menikmati waktu bersama-sama...

Begitu keluar dari rumah sakit, Kyuhyun akan mengunjungi toko cincin. Ya, dia akan langsung melamar Ryeowook, menunjukkan kesungguhan hatinya dengan menikahi cinta sejatinya itu.

 **~ Another 5% ~**

Kyuhyun berjalan di lorong, hendak menemui dokter. Yah pada akhirnya dia akan menemui dokter itu sendiri, meskipun dia sudah tahu hasilnya, tidak akan ada yang berubah dari hasil pemeriksaan yang kedua ini. Dirinya sudah sembuh total... dan selain itu ada kekuatan besar di dalam dirinya yang terasa meluap-luap, seakan meminta untuk dipergunakan...

Sambil bersenandung Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit itu, dan kemudian mengeryit ketika melihat ke depan. Di depannya ada seorang perempuan berambut panjang dengan gaun kuning cerah berbunga-bunga, dia berjalan sendirian... sambil berpegangan pada tepi lorong rumah sakit. Dan kemudian mulai terhuyung-huyung seakan hendak pingsan. Secepat kilat Kyuhyun langsung melompat dan menangkap tubuh kecil yang oleng ke belakang itu, tubuh itu terasa begitu ringan...

Kyuhyun menatap perempuan yang masih lunglai dengan mata terpejam di pelukannya itu, dan menyadari betapa cantiknya perempuan yang ada di tangannya, tapi... perempuan itu pucat... sangat pucat hingga tubuh dan wajahnya seputih kertas... apakah perempuan ini sakit? Perempuan itu menghela napas panjang, lalu membuka matanya, mata coklat besar yang sangat bening, bibirnya tampak pucat dan bergetar ketika berkata-kata,

"Maafkan aku... namaku Sungmin." suaranya kecil dan lemah, "Seharusnya aku tidak boleh berjalan-jalan, tapi aku mencari perawatku... dia tidak ada."

"Anda pasien di sini?"

Kyuhyun makin cemas ketika melihat wajah perempuan itu semakin pucat, "Katakan di mana kamarmu, aku akan mengantarkan..."

Perempuan itu mengangguk, dan kemudian bibirnya membuka lalu menutup lagi, seakan kesulitan berbicara, setelah menghela napas panjang, dia berkata, "Te... terimakasih... aku, aku ada di bagian pasien kanker... maafkan aku.. sepertinya pandanganku berkunang-kunang," perempuan itu memejamkan mata, tubuhnya lunglai.

"aku akan mengantarmu ke sana." Dengan sigap, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh ringkih perempuan cantik itu ke dalam gendongannya, "Seharusnya kau tidak berjalan-jalan sendirian seperti ini." Sungmin, begitu tadi nama perempuan ini, dan ternyata Sungmin juga mengidap kanker. Kyuhyun sendirilah yang paling tahu bagaimana lemahnya tubuhnya ketika digerogoti oleh penyakit itu. Dia pernah mengalaminya dan mengerti bagaimana rasanya.

Jauh di belakang lorong, Yesung bersandar di dinding. Dari tadi dia mengamati semua kejadian itu, dan kemudian setelah Kyuhyun meng-hilang di ujung lorong bersama Sungmin, Yesung tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Ternyata mudah sekali ... Sungmin akan memuluskan rencananya yang berikutnya...

 **~ To Be Continued . . . ~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Another 5%**

 **::**

 **::**

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin yang lunglai dan berjalan menuju sayap rumah sakit tempat penderita kanker di rawat intensif. Suster yang berjaga di sana. Suster yang sangat dikenalnya karena Kyuhyun juga lama di sini langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menyongsong mereka dengan panik,

"Astaga. Tuan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana... Kenapa bisa nona Sungmin?" Lalu suster itu menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tampak begitu sehat dan kuat, "Anda tidak apa-apa Tuan Kyuhyun? Anda menggendong Sungmin?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh keyakinan, "Aku baik-baik saja suster, jangan cemaskan aku, dimana kamar Sungmin? Aku akan menidurkannya di sana."

"Di lorong itu lurus. Kamar sebelah kanan yang paling ujung di seberang kamar anda.. Astaga dia tampak pucat sekali, seharusnya dia tidak boleh berjalan-jalan keluar, dia pasti menyelinap tadi."

Wajah suster itu memucat, " saya akan memanggil dokter." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan membawa Sungmin yang lunglai digendongannya ke kamar yang ditunjukkan suster itu.

Kamar itu berada jauh di ujung. Lokasinya berseberangan dengan kamar Kyuhyun -yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi bekas kamarnya- Selama sakit Kyuhyun hampir tidak pernah keluar kamar, kecuali saat dia harus melakukan pemeriksaan di luar. Pantas saja dia tidak pernah melihat Sungmin sebelumnya meskipun sebenarnya kamar mereka hanya berseberangan.

Kamar Sungmin lengang seperti kamarnya di rumah sakit, tetapi terkesan feminim karena sprei dan bed covernya berwarna pink, sepertinya dibawa sendiri dari rumah. Dengan lembut dan hati-hati, Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin ke atas ranjang. Dia memperhatikan betapa pucatnya perempuan ini.

Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sedih membayangkan betapa perempuan semuda dan serapuh ini mengalami kesakitan sama seperti yang pernah dirasakannya dulu. Seandainya Sungmin tidak sakit, dia pasti akan menjadi perempuan yang ceria... Bulu mata Sungmin yang panjang dan tebal bergerak-gerak, lalu mata coklat bening itu terbuka, tampak bingung dan menatap ke sekeliling.

Sungmin mencoba bangun dan duduk, tapi Kyuhyun segera mencegahnya, "Jangan bangun dulu, kau baru saja pingsan, kau pasti pusing."

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun seakan baru menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ah.. kau.. Kau yang menolongku di lorong tadi." Perempuan itu mengernyit seakan kesakitan.

"Dokter akan segera datang, apakah kau pusing?" Kyuhyun tahu bagai-mana rasanya, bagaimana sakitnya kepalanya dulu... Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum lemah.

"Aku selalu merasa pusing dan mual setiap saat. Lama-lama aku terbiasa." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lagi, "apakah kau sedang membesuk seseorang di sini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan. Aku pasien di sayap rumah sakit ini, kamarku ada di ujung sebelah sana."

"Pasien di sayap Rumah sakit ini?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau tampak terlalu sehat untuk seorang penderita kanker." Kyuhyun terkekeh,

"Aku sudah sembuh."

"Sembuh?" Mata coklat Sungmin yang indah membelalak lebar, "Bagai-mana bisa?"

"Aku sembuh begitu saja." Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengangkat bahunya.

Sungmin membuka mulutnya tampak hendak berbicara. Tapi kemudian Dokter Han masuk. Dia tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang juga ada di ruangan itu.

"Di sini anda rupanya Tuan Kyuhyun, saya menunggu anda di ruangan saya untuk membicarakan hasil test anda." Kyuhyun tersenyum meminta maaf,

"Maafkan saya, saya sudah dalam perjalanan ke sana ketika saya menemukan Sungmin hampir pingsan di lorong."

"Ah ya, Sungmin." Dokter Han menoleh kearah Sungmin yang setengah duduk di ranjang dengan pipi memerah, "Kau rupanya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan lagi sendirian. Untung tadi ada Kyuhyun menolongmu, kalau tidak kau akan terbaring di lorong sana beberapa lama sampai ada orang lain lewat. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kau hendak jalan-jalan, kau bisa memanggil suster perawat untuk menemanimu?"

Pipi Sungmin semakin merah, memberikan rona di kulitnya yang putih pucat. "Maafkan aku dokter." Gumamnya lemah, penuh penyesalan, "Aku sungguh tak bermaksud keluar sendirian. Tadi aku memanggil suster. Tetapi tidak ada yang datang. Jadi aku mencoba berjalan ke luar dan ternyata di pos perawat tidak ada orang. Akhirnya aku keluar menuju lorong mencari perawat..."

Dokter Han menganggukkan kepalanya. "Nanti jangan diulang lagi." gumamnya. Lalu mulai memeriksa Sungmin, "Kepalamu pusing?"

"Berdentam-dentam seperti biasa." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum lemah. Dokter Han mengangguk, "Nanti akan reda setelah minum obat. Oke, saya akan mengontrol pasien yang lain dulu." Dia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum, "Mengenai hasil test..."

"Saya sebenarnya tidak perlu tahu apa hasilnya. Saya yakin hasilnya sama seperti yang kemarin." Sela Kyuhyun yakin.

Dokter Han tertegun. Lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Well... memang hasilnya sama, sungguh suatu keajaiban." Matanya menatap Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh, "Bagaimanapun juga kami memerlukan anda untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Kami harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum lebar, "aku akan berusaha membantu sebisanya dokter."

Setelah Dokter Han pergi. Tinggalah Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin yang menatapnya malu-malu. "Sekali lagi terimakasih atas bantuannya tadi, aku benar-benar ceroboh dan jadi merepotkanmu." gumam Sungmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala, "Sama-sama, senang bisa membantu." Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kita bahkan belum berkenalan secara resmi, kenalkan aku Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun, tersenyum hangat. "Aku Sungmin."

 **~ Another 5% ~**

Selesai! Ryeowook menutup berkas laporannya dengan puas dan menghela napas panjang. Lebih lama dari waktu yang dijanjikannya kepada Kyuhyun, ternyata Ryeowook membutuhkan waktu lebih dari empat puluh lima menit untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Semoga Kyuhyun tidak marah kepada-nya, semoga Kyuhyun mau mengerti keadannya. Dia sudah benar-benar terlambat, jadi dia memutuskan untuk naik taxi demi menghemat waktu.

Ryeowook lalu berdiri, meletakkan berkas setumpuk yang tebal itu di meja besar Yesung, lalu setengah berlari keluar. Dia harus bergegas! Seketika itu dia bertubrukan dengan tubuh besar yang kokoh, beraroma parfum cendana.

Tubrukan itu sangat keras hingga Ryeowook hampir saja terlontar jatuh seandainya saja Yesung tidak menahannya dengan kedua tangannya yang ramping dan kuat di pundaknya.

"Hei..hei.. Maafkan aku." Yesung meluruskan Ryeowook yang terhuyung, lalu melepaskan pegangannya, "Mau kemana terburu-buru?"

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, menatap Yesung yang sekarang sudah mengenakan pakaian santai dan tampak luar biasa tampan, sepertinya lelaki itu sempat pulang ke rumah tadi dan berganti pakaian, atau bahkan mungkin sudah mandi mengingat wanginya yang begitu segar.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook membandingkannya dengan kondisinya sendiri, dia belum mandi dan akan segera bertemu Kyuhyun, Ryeowook langsung bertekad menyemprotkan parfum ke sekujur pakaiannya nanti di taxi agar dia tetap harum dan segar ketika bertemu Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan saya. Saya harus segera ke rumah sakit..."

"Rumah sakit lagi? kemarin kita pertama kali bertemu di dekat rumah sakit." Yesung mengangkat alisnya, "Apakah ada saudaramu yang sakit?"

"Bukan saudara." Ryeowook menggumam cepat, "Dia calon suami saya."

"Oh" Yesung menatap Ryeowook lembut, "Aku ikut prihatin Ryeowook, semoga calon suamimu lekas sembuh."

Lelaki itu melirik ke berkas yang diletakkan Ryeowook di mejanya, "Pekerjaannya sudah selesai?"

"Sudah." Jawab Ryeowook bersemangat, "Saya sudah membuat laporan seinformatif mungkin. Semoga anda puas dengan semua informasi yang dimuat di sana."

"Oke." Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pergilah. Maafkan aku karena menahanmu... Hati-hatilah."

"Baik, terimakasih Sir." Ryeowook membungkukkan badan hormat, lalu buru-buru melangkah setengah berlari menuju lift,

"Oh, Ryeowook?" Tiba-tiba saja Yesung memanggil, membuat langkah Ryeowook terhenti dan menoleh lagi.

"Ya Sir?"

"Kau bisa memakai supirku, dia ada di bawah di depan lift. Dia akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit..."

"Tidak Sir! Tidak perlu! Saya bisa naik taxi..." dengan segera Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Di luar hujan dan menunggu taxi membutuhkan waktu lama, kasihan calon suamimu menunggu di sana. Pakai saja supirku, hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafku karena membuatmu kerja lembur dan terlambat menemui calon suamimu." Yesung bergumam dengan tenang, matanya menatap Ryeowook tajam, tak terbantahkan.

Sejenak Ryeowook terpana, tapi kemudian dia sadarkan diri, mungkin Yesung benar, akan lebih praktis kalau diantar oleh supir Yesung, dan tadi katanya di luar hujan pula.

"Terimakasih Sir" gumamnya bersemangat dan pintu lift-pun terbuka.

Sebelum Ryeowook masuk ke dalam lift dia sempat melirik ke arah Yesung berdiri tadi, tetapi lelaki itu sudah tidak ada, dan pintu ruang besar tertutup rapat.

 **~ Another 5% ~**

Mobil besar berwarna hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah sakit, setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada supir Yesung yang dari tadi hanya diam saja, hanya mengangguk dan tak bersuara sedikitpun, Ryeowook lalu keluar dari mobil dan setengah berlari memasuki lobby rumah sakit itu.

Dia benar-benar terlambat! Meski supir Yesung berusaha melaju secepat mungkin, tetapi kemacetan jalan raya menghalangi mereka untuk segera sampai. Kyuhyun pasti sudah menemui dokter Han sendirian.

Dengan rasa menyesal, Ryeowook berjalan menuju ruangan dokter Kyuhyun, tempat mereka sering berkonsultasi mengenai kesehatan Kyuhyun. Tetapi lorong itu lengang, dan pintu ruangan tertutup rapat. Yah dia memang benar-benar terlambat, Kyuhyun pasti sudah kembali ke kamar-nya. Dengan langkah tergesa, Ryeowook menuju sayap rumah sakit tempat pasien kanker ditempatkan, menganggukkan kepala pada suster jaga yang sudah sangat mengenalnya, lalu setengah berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Kamar itu kosong... Dimana Kyuhyun? Ryeowook melangkah keluar kamar, kebingungan. Apakah Kyuhyun menjalani pemeriksaan lagi? Atau Kyuhyun menjalani perawatan intensif di tempat lain? tetapi bukankah Kyuhyun sudah sembuh? Atau jangan-jangan... hasil test kemarin salah?

Pikiran-pikiran buruk memenuhi benak Ryeowook membuatnya semakin cemas. Dia hendak berjalan ke tempat suster jaga untuk menanyakan tentang Kyuhyun ketika suara tawa itu terdengar. Suara tawa yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Itu suara tawa Kyuhyun! Dan datangnya dari kamar seberang... dengan hati-hati, takut salah dengar, Ryeowook mengintip ke pintu di kamar seberang yang terbuka.

Di sana Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang, sedang menjelaskan sesuatu dengan bersemangat pada seorang pasien lain yang terbaring setengah duduk di tempat tidur, kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Tanpa sadar, Ryeowook mendorong pintu itu, menimbulkan bunyi geseran pintu dan membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

Mata Kyuhyun langsung melebar, begitu juga senyumnya ketika melihat Ryeowook, "Ah, Ryeowook, Sayang, akhirnya kau datang juga." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, "Sini, kemari kukenalkan dengan Sungmin, dia pasien di sini juga sejak lama."

Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya, dan kemudian, pasien itu... pasien bernama Sungmin yang tadi tertutup punggung Kyuhyun terlihat jelas di mata Ryeowook.

Oh astaga... cantiknya... sungguh kecantikan yang sangat rapuh, kulit Sungmin begitu pucatnya tetapi matanya coklat dan besar, terlihat begitu mencolok dengan bulu mata yang indah dan panjang. Kecantikan yang rapuh, kecantikan yang bagaikan dewi peri hutan yang transparan ketika disentuh...

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Ryeowook menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin yang berada di atas ranjang tersenyum kepadanya, sambil mengulurkan tangan, "Hai, aku Sungmin, Kyuhyun menolongku ketika pingsan di lorong tadi." Mata Coklatnya bercahaya dan tampak cantik, "Kau pasti Ryeowook, Kyuhyun banyak bercerita tentangmu tadi."

Ryeowook menyambut uluran tangan Sungmin, merasakan jemari itu dingin dan rapuh dalam genggamannya, "Hai juga, aku Ryeowook."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, "Bayangkan Ryeowook, aku dan Sungmin hanya berseberangan kamar dan kami ada di rumah sakit ini sangat lama, tetapi tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Kyuhyun lalu berdiri dan menatap Sungmin lembut, "Baiklah, aku tidak mau mengganggu istirahatmu Sungmin, kau pasti lelah, jadi kami akan pergi." dengan posesif, lelaki itu merangkul pinggang Ryeowook.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya "Terimakasih Kyuhyun, menyenangkan sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama seseorang." Sungmin lalu menoleh kearah Ryeowook dan tersenyum lembut "Kau sungguh beruntung memiliki seseorang yang bersedia menemani dan mengisi hari-harimu ketika kau sakit... sedangkan aku, aku selalu disini sendirian... keluargaku hanya ayahku, dan dia sangat sibuk dengan bisnisnya... " mata Sungmin tampak sedih, berkaca-kaca.

Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook merasa iba melihatnya, gadis ini sakit, tampak begitu rapuh dan kesepian, mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun di masa-masa sakit parahnya dahulu, "Jangan khawatir Sungmin, aku dan Kyuhyun pasti akan sering kemari untuk menemanimu ngobrol." gumamnya impulsif seketika.

Mata Sungmin langsung melebar, kesedihan di sana lenyap berganti dengan harapan, "Benarkah?" dia tersenyum lebar dan tampak cantik sekali, "Terimakasih. terimakasih.. itu amat sangat berarti bagiku." gumamnya ceria.

 **~ Another 5% ~**

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berjalan keluar dari kamar Sungmin dan menuju ke seberang, ke arah kamar Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku... aku terlambat datang karena pekerjaanku..." Ryeowook bergumam penuh penyesalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Kekasihnya itu menoleh, menatap Ryeowook dan kemudian memeluknya erat, mengecup dahinya lembut,

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, aku mengerti. Lagipula aku juga tidak melihat hasil test itu." gumam Kyuhyun riang, menagap Ryeowook di pelukannya.

Mata Ryeowook melebar, "Tidak melihat hasil testnya? jadi...?"

"Tadi aku sempat bertemu Dokter Han ketika dia memeriksa Sungmin, katanya hasil testnya sama, aku sudah sembuh."

"Sudah sembuh?" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun, melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang lebar. Kyuhyun bersungguh-sungguh, mukjizat ini benar adanya! Air mata mengalir di sudut mata Ryeowook, mengalir ke pipinya, membuatnya sesenggukan,

"Ya Tuhan Kyuhyun... aku amat sangat bersyukur... amat sangat bersyukur..." Ryeowook menangis, perasaannya meluap-luap, antara rasa syukur dan bahagia, terharu dan semua perasaan indah itu bercampur aduk di benaknya, membuatnya sesenggukan.

Kyuhyun mengecup air mata di pipi Ryeowook dengan lembut, kemudian menenggelamkan tubuh Ryeowook yang mungil di pelukannya, memeluk-nya kuat-kuat, "Aku mencintaimu Ryeowook, amat sangat mencintaimu. Sekarang kau bisa memilikiku, diriku yang sehat, seutuhnya."

 **~ Another 5% ~**

Sungmin sedang termenung sambil menatap kearah jendela, memantulkan sinar senja yang menggelap. Ketika dia merasakan aura itu, "Kau selalu datang tanpa permisi." gumamnya dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Yesung yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sana, bersandar malas di dekat jendela, berdiri di bawah bayang-bayang senja sehingga wajahnya tertutup siluet gelap.

"Perempuan jahat." Yesung tersenyum sinis, "Kau menggunakan penampilan rapuhmu untuk memanipulasi hati manusia yang lemah."

Sungmin membalas senyuman Yesung, "Bukankah kau seharusnya berterima kasih kepadaku, Yesung? Secara tidak langsung aku membantumu bukan?"

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan." Mata Yesung menggelap, "Apa sebenar-nya rencanamu, Sungmin? Kenapa kau mendekati Kyuhyun?" Sungmin menghindari tatapan Yesung yang tajam, berusaha membentengi diri. Dia tahu bahwa kalau mau, Yesung bisa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membaca pikiran, karena itulah dia berusaha membentengi dirinya kuat-kuat. Dia sudah terbiasa melakukan itu kalau berhadapan dengan Yesung.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu rencanaku, Yesung... yang perlu kau tahu, aku tidak akan mengganggu apapun rencanamu."

"Oh ya?" Yesung memajukan tubuhnya, berdiri di tepi ranjang dan kemudian mengulurkan telunjuknya untuk mengangkat dagu Sungmin yang pucat dan rapuh, "Jangan main-main denganku Sungmin, apa yang kau lakukan tadi memang memuluskan rencanaku, tetapi bukan berarti aku menyetujuinya. Aku punya rencanaku sendiri yang sudah kususun dengan baik, dan aku tidak mau siapapun ikut campur, bahkan kau sekalipun." Yesung tidak main-main, ekspresi kejam muncul di wajahnya,

"Apakah kau mengerti, Sungmin?"

Tubuh Sungmin terasa panas, membakar. Oh Astaga! Yesung menaik-kan suhu ruangan ini, lelaki itu benar-benar marah, dan sekarang seluruh ruangan terasa panas membakar. Peluh Sungmin bercucuran sedangkan Yesung tampaknya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan suhu ruangan ini yang begitu membakar.

"Yesung! Ini sangat Panas!" Sungmin menjerit, keringat bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya dan rambutnya basah kuyup. Mata Yesung tetap dingin,

"Jawab aku Sungmin, apakah kau mengerti? Dan kemudian katakan apa rencanamu."

"Aku mengerti! Aku mengerti!" Sungmin memekik, tidak tahan dengan suhu ruangan yang panas dan juga rasa panas yang membakar tubuhnya, "Yesung! Kumohon, kumohon oppa! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu!" Seketika itu juga panas yang membakar ruangan itu menghilang.

Yesung mundur dan menatap Sungmin dengan dingin, "Jelaskan." Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca, menatap Yesung, kakak tirinya yang sangat dicintainya, tetapi tidak pernah bisa membalas cintanya. Kenapa Yesung bisa sekejam ini kepadanya? Tidak adakah sedikitpun rasa sayang Yesung kepadanya? dia adik Yesung bukan?

"Aku... aku sudah tahu semuanya, bahwa Kyuhyun bisa mengancam keselamatanmu... bahwa mungkin saja kau terbunuh kalau Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan pengorbanan dari Ryeowook dan mendapatkan 5% tambahan kekuatannya..." air mata Sungmin menetes, "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mati..."

"Jadi kemudian kau menyamar dan mencoba merebut Kyuhyun dari Ryeowook demi menyelamatkanku?" Yesung mendesis dingin, " Aku tidak akan kalah dari Kyuhyun apapun yang terjadi, dia hanya anak ingusan yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan kekuatannya." Mata Yesung menyala,

"Aku tak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan Sungmin, kali ini kau kumaafkan. Tapi jangan sampai kau ikut campur lagi tanpa seizinku." Dan kemudian Yesung menghilang ditelan bayang-bayang gelap yang menyambut malam.

Sungmin menangis di atas ranjang, terisak-isak perih akan sikap dingin Yesung. Seharusnya Yesung bisa mencintainya! Kalau saja Yesung bisa mencintainya, maka lelaki itu akan memiliki cinta sejati dan tidak perlu cemas akan dikalahkan oleh Kyuhyun! Yesung adalah cinta sejati Sungmin, dan Sungmin tidak akan pernah menyerah sampai Yesung mencintainya.

Dan alasan sebenarnya berusaha mendekati Kyuhyun bukan hanya demi menyelamatkan Yesung, tetapi lebih karena Sungmin tidak rela Yesung mendekati Ryeowook dan menebarkan pesonanya kepada perempuan itu! Sungmin tidak akan berhenti. Sebab jika Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar terpesona kepadanya, maka Yesung tidak akan perlu repot-repot mendekati Ryeowook.

 **~ Another 5% ~**

Ruangan itu sunyi, hanya ada Yesung di sana, dahinya berkerut, Apa yang dilakukan Sungmin mungkin akan memberikan keuntungan kepadanya. Dengan merayu Kyuhyun, mungkin saja hal itu akan membuat pekerjaan Yesung lebih mudah. Walaupun begitu ada rasa tidak suka di benak Yesung, dia tidak suka Sungmin selalu berusaha mencampuri apapun rencananya.

Sungmin adalah adik tirinya, mereka berhubungan darah, berbeda ayah tetapi satu ibu. Sungmin sangat mirip dengan ibu mereka yang rapuh dan sakit-sakitan sepanjang hidupnya. Dan Sayangnya adiknya itu menyimpan obsesi terpendam yang tidak pernah dimengertinya. Tidakkah Sungmin mengerti bahwa mereka berhubungan darah? Selain itu apapun yang terjadi Yesung tidak akan bisa membuka hatinya kepada perempuan manapun. Jiwanya terlalu kelam dan gelap untuk dirasuki penyakit bernama 'cinta'.

"Carlos!" lelaki itu memanggil pelayan setianya yang langsung muncul seketika.

"Ya Tuan."

"Kau sudah membawa apa yang aku minta?"

Carlos mengangguk tanpa kata, menyerahkan sebuah buku yang berat dan tebal dan meletakkannya di meja Yesung. Yesung menatap buku kuno yang usianya mungkin sudah ratusan tahun itu, dia bahkan tidak mau menyentuhnya. Buku itu penuh dengan aturan-aturan semesta yang mengikat sang pemegang kekuatan, diwariskan oleh pemilik kekuatan terdahulu turun temurun kepadanya. Matthew pasti juga mewariskan buku yang sama untuk Kyuhyun entah bagaimana caranya nanti, meskipun Yesung bisa memastikan bahwa sampai detik ini Kyuhyun belum menerima buku itu.

Yesung sangat jarang membaca buku itu, bahkan hampir tidak pernah menyentuhnya dia muak dengan segala aturan semesta yang mengikat sang pembawa kekuatan yang tercantum begitu banyak di dalam buku itu. Yesung biasanya menyuruh Carlos mempelajarinya dan menjelaskan kepadanya.

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan bagian itu? Bagian mengenai 'pengorbanan sang cinta sejati'?"

Carlos menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saya menemukan petunjuk tentang hal itu Tuan, meskipun bagian itu disamarkan dengan barisan puisi kuno yang penuh teka-teki."

"Disamarkan?" Kali ini Yesung tertarik, "Tunjukkan padaku."

Carlos melangkah mendekat dan membuka buku itu dihadapan Yesung dengan hati-hati, "Buku ini hampir tidak pernah membahas tentang pengorbanan cinta sejati, sepertinya hal itu memang dihindarkan untuk terjadi di antara kedua pembawa kekuatan."

Carlos menjelaskan, "Yang dijelaskan secara gamblang hanyalah ketika kedua pembawa kekuatan memutuskan saling bertarung, maka yang menjadi pemenang adalah yang mempunyai cinta sejati yang akan memberikan pengorbanan sehingga bisa membangkitkan 5% kekuatan otak yang tersisa... dan memang untuk pemegang kekuatan kegelapan, diberikan benteng penghalang khusus supaya tidak bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya. Hal ini dimaksudkan agar kekuatan kegelapan tidak tergoda untuk membunuh kekuatan cahaya."

Yesung tersenyum sinis, "Jadi kekuatan semesta mengatur bahwa bagaimanapun juga, kekuatan kegelapan tidak akan pernah bisa memenangkan pertarungan? Hatiku dibentengi dengan kegelapan yang pekat sehingga tidak bisa jatuh cinta. Pada akhirnya selalu digariskan bahwa kekuatan terang yang menang."

Carlos menatap Yesung hati-hati, "Itu semua diatur mengingat kekuatan terang adalah pecinta damai, meskipun dia menemukan cinta sejatinya, dia tidak akan mengobarkan perang karena tahu bahwa keseimbanganlah yang paling utama. Sedangkan kekuatan gelap, hampir bisa dipastikan merupakan pemicu terjadi perang kekuatan..."

Mata Yesung menggelap, "Ya. Kami para pemegang kekuatan kegelapan memang memiliki hati yang jahat dan hasrat untuk menghancurkan dunia, karena itulah kami dikutuk untuk tidak bisa jatuh cinta, supaya kami tidak bisa menemukan cinta sejati kami, dan supaya kami tidak bisa mengalahkan pemegang kekuatan terang." Mata Yesung tampak muram,

"Tetapi aku harus mengalahkan Kyuhyun bagaimanapun juga, Matthew

mencurangiku dengan memilih Kyuhyun yang sudah memiliki cinta sejatinya. Dan karena sekarang sepertinya Kyuhyun masih belum mendapatkan lima persen kekuatan itu -bahkan meskipun dia sudah memiliki Ryeowook di sampingnya- itu membuatku bertanya-tanya, apakah ada ritual khusus dari Kyuhyun untuk mendapat-kan tambahan kekuatan lima persen itu."

"Semua ritualnya tersirat di puisi ini." Jemari Carlos menunjuk bagian di lembaran buku itu.

Mata Yesung langsung mengarah kesana, membaca barisan puisi di buku kuno dengan kertas yang sudah menguning dan tua itu.

 _Ketika dua memecah belah semesta_

 _Maka sang takdir akan memberikan sang pemenang_

 _Hanya satu yang bisa meraihnya_

 _Satu yang terpilih sang pembuka hati_

 _Satu terpilih yang bisa merasakan cinta sejati_

 _Darah dan air mata akan tertumpah_

 _Pilihan akan diajukan_

 _Darah yang tercinta ataukah keseimbangan semesta?_

 _Semua pilihan akan memberi makna_

 _Yang kalah dan yang menang muncul setelah pilihan diambil_

 _Pengorbanan cinta sejati akan menentukan segalanya._

Mata Yesung menggelap, dia menatap ke arah Carlos dan lelaki itu membalas tatapannya penuh makna, menyiratkan bahwa dia memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Ya... pengorbanan cinta sejati itu melibatkan pengorbanan nyawa... demi memberikan kekuatan kepada Kyuhyun sebesar lima persen, Ryeowook harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Entah bagaimana caranya, tetapi itulah yang tersirat di puisi kuno ini.

 **~ To Be Continued . . . ~**

 _Hay.. hay.. fanfic ini kembali di update lagi –sekaligus 2 chapter- sama seperti fanfic lainnya update sekaligus 2 chapter. Di chapter ini dan sebelumnya Yewook sudah mulai muncul.. semoga kalian masih menunggu fanfic ini ^^. Dan saya juga akan kembali fokus keujian selanjutnya.._

 _Thanks for reading..._

 _Review~_


	7. Chapter 6

**Another 5%**

 **::**

 **::**

Hari ini Kyuhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Ryeowook sangat bersemangat menunggu sore hari tiba. Ryeowook sudah berjanji akan menjemput Kyuhyun nanti sore sepulang kerja, mereka akan pulang ke rumah Kyuhyun yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah dikunjunginya sejak sakit.

Rumah itu tentu saja masih terawat baik karena para pelayan yang setia selalu menjaganya, kedua orang tua Ryeowook dulu juga tinggal di sana, tetapi mereka pada akhirnya memutuskan pindah ke rumah kecil di dekat sana dan menjalani masa pensiunnya dengan bahagia.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak sakit lagi, tidak akan ada lagi kecemasan dan kesedihan menggigit di hati Ryeowook seperti di masa lalu, ketika melihat Kyuhyun kesakitan karena penyakitnya. Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah sehat... ah betapa Ryeowook masih tidak mempercayainya, meskipun hatinya tetap saja dipenuhi rasa syukur yang luar biasa.

"Ryeowook." suara dingin Yesung membuat Ryeowook terlontar dari lamunannya, dia mengangkat matanya dan menatap Yesung yang tengah duduk di meja besarnya sambil mengangkat alisnya menatap Ryeowook.

"Ya Sir?" Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook merasa malu, Yesung mungkin saja sudah mengawasinya sejak tadi, semoga saja Ryeowook tidak membuat ekspresi bodoh ketika melamun tadi.

"Kau tersenyum sendirian, ada apa?" Suara Yesung terdengar serius.

Tetapi entah kenapa Ryeowook bisa men-dengar nada geli di sana. Pipi Ryeowook merona merah, Ya Ampun, dia benar-benar harus membiasakan diri seruangan dengan Yesung, tidak ada pembatas di ruangan mereka yang berarti Yesung bisa mengawasi Ryeowook kapan saja. Lain kali Ryeowook pasti akan berusaha lebih berhati-hati.

"Tidak-tidak ada apa-apa." Ryeowook menjawab tergeragap, sedikit gugup menerima tatapan mata Yesung yang tajam.

"Ada hal yang menyenangkan?" Yesung bertanya datar, tidak mau menyerah.

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, akhirnya memutuskan untuk jujur, "Calon suami saya, yang dirawat di rumah sakit... dia, dia akhirnya sembuh dan diperbolehkan pulang."

"Oh ya?" Yesung mengangkat alisnya lagi, "Itu sungguh kabar yang menggembirakan. Hari ini dia boleh pulang?"

"Iya Sir. Saya akan menjemputnya sepulang kantor."

"Tidak perlu menunggu pulang kantor, pergilah sekarang." Yesung tersenyum.

Mata Ryeowook membelalak, seakan tidak percaya, "Apa?" Ryeowook butuh mendengar ulang kata-kata Yesung tadi.

"Pulanglah sekarang, aku memberimu izin. Lagipula aku masih mempelajari berkas laporan yang kau buat kemarin dan belum ada tugas baru untukmu, jemputlah calon suamimu."

Ryeowook ternganga, lalu akhirnya sadar untuk mengatupkan kembali bibirnya. "Ah... ya... te.. terimakasih Sir." Yesung menganggukkan kepala, lalu mengalihkan tatapan matanya lagi ke berkas-berkasnya, sementara itu Ryeowook dengan tergesa-gesa mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Wah, sungguh tidak disangka atasan-nya ini berbaik hati kepadanya. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa syukur, senang karena dia bisa berjumpa dengan Kyuhyun lebih cepat.

Setelah barang-barangnya beres, Ryeowook berdiri dan menatap Yesung yang masih sibuk menekuni pekerjaannya. "Sa... saya pergi sekarang Sir, terimakasih sekali lagi." pamitnya cepat dan mendapat anggukan datar dari Yesung.

Sepeninggal Ryeowook, Yesung meninggalkan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya dan merenung. Dia masih memikirkan arti puisi kuno kemarin... apakah benar yang diduganya? Bahwa 'pengorbanan cinta sejati' itu menyangkut pengorbanan nyawa? Kalau memang benar begitu berarti Yesung tidak perlu mencemaskan Kyuhyun... karena lelaki itu pasti tidak akan mau mengorbankan Ryeowook hanya untuk kemenangan.

Itu berarti Yesung bisa menantang Kyuhyun kapanpun dia mau dan tak perlu mencemaskan 'cinta sejati' Kyuhyun.

 **~ Another 5% ~**

Ketika keluar dari ruangan Yesung, Ryeowook berpapasan dengan rekan-rekan seruangannya dulu di bagian Accounting, ada sekitar tujuh orang rombongan yang sepertinya hendak keluar makan siang, Ryeowook lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyapa ramah,

"Hai, mau kemana?" Song Minjung yang dulunya duduk di seberang Ryeowook yang menyahut, "Kami mau makan siang, kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Aku... eh aku mau izin pulang, ada keperluan." Kali ini Dalja yang mengangkat alisnya, "Pulang, sesiang ini? apakah bos mengizinkannya?" Bos yang dimaksud itu tentunya Yesung. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Iya sudah diizinkan." Ryeowook tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu aku pamit duluan." Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa tidak enak, pandangan teman-temannya kepadanya terasa berbeda.

Pandangan mereka semua tampak aneh, seperti jijik dan mencemooh... tidak ada lagi tatapan bersahabat seperti dulu. Ryeowook lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan langkah lebar mendahului semuanya yang masih bergerombol dan mengobrol di koridor, lalu masuk ke lift, ketika sampai di lobby bawah, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk ke kemar mandi dulu.

Ketika dia selesai, Ryeowook hendak keluar dari bilik kamar mandi kantor, ketika langkah-langkah kaki beberapa orang masuk.

"Kau lihat Ryeowook tadi? Sombong sekali mentang-mentang dia sudah menjadi asisten pribadi owner yang baru." Suara Dalja yang terdengar begitu saja dari luar membuat tangan Ryeowook yang sudah memegang handel pintu kamar mandi tertegun.

Itu teman-temannya yang tadi... Mereka semua sepertinya masuk ke kamar mandi di lobby ini... Mereka semua membicarakannya... Astaga akan tampak sangat canggung kalau Ryeowook keluar dari bilik kamar mandi sekarang.

Ryeowook lalu menghela napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk tidak keluar dulu. Suara keran pancuran berbunyi, sepertinya ada yang mencuci tangan dan beberapa pasti sedang memperbaiki riasannya di kaca.

"Kau tahu, semua orang curiga kenapa Ryeowook dipilih, padahal dia hanya staff biasa tanpa kemampuan apa-apa. Bahkan kemarin bu Sandra juga mengungkapkan hal yang sama kepadaku, dia mencurigai sesuatu."

Itu suara Minjung. "Mencurigai apa?" Teman-temannya yang lain saling berbisik penuh ingin tahu, bagaikan semut yang mengerubuti gosip yang manis. "Bahwa Ryeowook punya hubungan dengan Owner baru kita Kim Yesung." jawab Minjung bersemangat.

Beberapa teman Ryeowook yang lain tampak saling bergumam dan berbisik. Lalu Min Seok, yang ada di rombongan teman-teman Ryeowook menyahut, "Kau sudah lihat wajah Yesung, dia luar biasa tampan, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa punya hubungan dengan Ryeowook? kekasihnya pasti dari kalangan atas dan luar biasa cantik."

"Yah... kalau kekasih yang di depan umum mungkin saja dari kalangan atas, merekakan buat dipamerkan... kalau simpanan kan berbeda." sela Minjung mencemooh.

"Maksudmu?" suara yang lain kembali bertanya. Minjung terkekeh, "Kau kan tahu orang luar biasanya tertarik dengan kecantikan eksotis orang lokal, bisa saja Ryeowook itu sebenarnya pelacur yang menjual diri dan menjadi simpanan Yesung."

"Tapi bukankah Ryeowook punya kekasih? Yang selalu dikunjunginya di rumah sakit itu?" kali ini Dalja yang bertanya.

"Ah, dengar-dengar kekasihnya itu sekarat karena kanker, mungkin saja Ryeowook mencari kesenangan lain di luar, lagipula kekasihnya juga tak berdaya." Suara Minjung merendah, "Hanya itu satu-satunya kesimpulan kenapa Yesung memilih Ryeowook sebagai asisten pribadinya, kalau memang Yesung mencari yang kompeten, kenapa dia tidak memilih bu Sandra saja misalnya... pasti ada apa-apa... apa kalian tidak curiga akan apa yang mereka lakukan di ruangan tertutup itu seharian?"

Sampai di situ, Ryeowook sudah tidah tahan lagi mendengarkan tuduhan kejam dan tidak berdasar itu. Oh astaga... sekejam itukah prasangka teman-temannya kepada dirinya? pantas saja tadi tatapan mata mereka tampak berbeda.

Mata Ryeowook berkaca-kaca... dia sama sekali tidak menyangka, sama sekali tidak menyangka...

Setelah berbisik-bisik ramai, rombongan teman-teman Ryeowook itupun keluar dari kamar mandi. Ryeowook menunggu lama masih tetap di dalam bilik kamar mandi menunggu dalam keheningan. Setelah yakin semua temannya sudah jauh, Ryeowook menghela napas panjang dan keluar.

Dia kemudian berdiri di depan kaca yang berjajar, menatap wajahnya sendiri yang sembab. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya tanpa bisa ditahankan. Sekali lagi Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, lalu mencuci mukanya, mencoba menghentikan tangis dan menyamarkan bekas air matanya.

Setelah melap wajahnya dengan tissue, Ryeowook melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Hatinya terasa sakit. Setiap patah kata yang diucapkan oleh teman-temannya tadi terngiang di benaknya... terasa semakin perih ketika dia mengulangnya kembali.

Pelacur... bahkan teman-temannya tega menyebutnya dengan kata-kata kasar seperti itu.. Ryeowook berjalan sambil merenung, dan kemudian tanpa sadar tubuhnya menabrak tubuh kokoh yang kuat itu, dengan aroma parfum cendana yang khas,

"Wah, sepertinya kau punya kecenderungan untuk menabrakku." Itu suara Yesung, yang dingin dan tenang, lelaki itu berdiri di dekat Ryeowook tampak menahan senyumnya.

Ryeowook langsung gugup dan setengah meloncat menjauh satu langkah dari Yesung, wajahnya merah padam karena malu.

"Oh ya ampun.." Kenapa Yesung ada di lobby? "Maafkan saya Sir, saya sungguh tidak sengaja."

"Tidak apa-apa." Yesung berdiri di sana, mengangkat keningnya, "Kenapa kau masih di sini? bukankah kau seharusnya pergi beberapa waktu yang lalu?"

"Iya, saya eh... tadi ke kamar mandi dulu." jawab Ryeowook gugup, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Sir." Ryeowook merasa tidak nyaman, karena beberapa orang di lobby mulai menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan penuh spekulasi. Segera setelah membungkukkan badannya sopan, Ryeowook membalikkan tubuh dan menjauh, tetapi seketika itu juga jemari kecil Yesung mencengkeram lengannya, membuat gerakan-nya terhenti.

Ryeowook menoleh kembali, dan kali ini bertatapan dengan mata cokelat Yesung yang sangat dingin. "Kau menangis." Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya bingung, beberapa orang di lobby sudah memandangi mereka, tetapi Yesung tampaknya tidak peduli.

"Saya tidak menangis." gumam Ryeowook cepat. Dia sudah mencuci mukanya bukan? Harusnya Yesung atau siapapun tak menyadarinya.

"Ada apa Ryeowook?" suara Yesung dingin dan mengintimidasi. Wajah Ryeowook langsung pucat pasi, "Tidak ada apa-apa Sir. Saya sungguh-sungguh. Maafkan saya saya harus segera pergi." dengan nekad Ryeowook menghentakkan pegangan Yesung di lengannya, dan tanpa di duga, Yesung melepaskannya begitu saja dengan mudah.

Ryeowook langsung mengangguk tidak nyaman, berusaha untuk sopan, lalu berbalik dan melangkah terburu-buru meninggalkan lobby itu, dan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih berdiri di sana, menatap tajam.

 **~ Another 5% ~**

Ryeowook harus menelepon Kyuhyun. Dia menghela napas panjang, berdiri di ujung jalan sambil menunggu transportasi umum. Dia harus melupakan dulu insiden di kamar mandi tadi, hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari bahagia, Ryeowook akan menjemput Kyuhyun dan mereka akan merayakan kesembuhan Kyuhyun bersama-sama.

Dengan tegas Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan kesedihan yang menggayuti benaknya. Dia harus ceria dan bahagia. Hari ini hari yang sangat penting untuk Kyuhyun. Ditekannya nomor telepon Kyuhyun,

"Halo?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar di seberang sana, terdengar ceria, membuat hati Ryeowook yang sedih seakan diguyur dengan obat yang menyembuhkan. Bibir Ryeowook mau tak mau tersenyum,

"Kyuhyun. Aku akan datang lebih cepat, aku dapat izin dari bosku." gumam Ryeowook ceria, "Tunggu aku, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana."

"Oke sayang." Kyuhyun menyahut tenang, "Aku sedang membesuk Sungmin di kamarnya, kalau aku tidak ada di kamarku, kau langsung ke kamar Sungmin saja, dan jangan buru-buru sayang, santai saja." gumam Kyuhyun ceria, lalu meniupkan cium jauh kepada Ryeowook sebelum mengakhiri percakapan telepon mereka.

Ryeowook berdiri di sana dan termenung menatap ponselnya. Tiba-tiba perasaan aneh merayapi hatinya. Kyuhyun menjenguk Sungmin lagi? Tiba-tiba terbayang dibenaknya kecantikan Sungmin yang luar biasa, dengan wajah rapuhnya dan kulit yang seputih kapas tampak kontras dengan mata coklatnya yang lebar dan bening.

Ya ampun... apakah Ryeowook cemburu? Tiba-tiba Ryeowook merasa malu kepada dirinya sendiri, seharusnya dia tidak boleh merasa cemburu kepada Sungmin. Sungmin sakit dan lemah, dia sendirian dan kesepian, Kyuhyun pasti juga yang paling mengetahui perasaan Sungmin karena dia dulu pernah ada di posisi itu.

Yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pasti hanyalah bentuk empati terhadap pendeMinjungan Sungmin. Dan Ryeowook tidak boleh berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun... Angkutan umum yang ditunggunya sudah datang, Ryeowook menghenti-kannya dan bergegas masuk kedalamnya. Hari ini adalah hari bahagia.

Ryeowook bergumam dalam hati. Dia dan Kyuhyun pada akhirnya akan bersama-sama lagi.

 **~ Another 5% ~**

Yesung berdiri di sana, merasa frustrasi luar biasa. Ya, dia tak terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang tidak mempan terhadap kekuatannya. Semua orang tunduk kepadanya, semua orang lemah di hadapannya.

Tetapi Ryeowook satu-satunya -karena dia adalah cinta sejati Kyuhyun- Ryeowook menjadi satu-satunya manusia di dunia ini yang kebal terhadap semua kekuatan Yesung. Tadi Yesung berusaha membaca pikiran Ryeowook, tetapi tidak berhasil, sama seperti kekuatan lainnya yang pernah Yesung coba terhadap Ryeowook dan kesemuanya gagal.

Kenapa perempuan itu menangis ketika keluar dari kamar mandi? Yesung melangkah ke dekat kamar mandi. Lalu menyentuhkan tangan di temboknya, memerintahkan semua benda di sana untuk menyalur-kan kembali memori mereka atas kejadian sebelumnya.

Dan pemandangan itu muncul di pikiran Yesung, Ryeowook yang berada di kamar mandi, dan teman-temannya yang membicarakannya dengan kata-kata kasar dan penuh tuduhan. Yesung melepaskan jemarinya dari tembok, matanya membara. Oke. Jadi itu alasannya...

 **~ Another 5% ~**

"Ryeowook yang menelepon?" Sungmin tersenyum lembut ketika Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya. Ryeowook dapat izin dari bos-nya dia bisa datang lebih cepat untuk menjemputku." Ekspresi Sungmin tampak sedih hingga Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa Sungmin?" Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menangis, air matanya mengalir bening di pipinya yang pucat, "Tidak apa-apa... maafkan aku.. aku hanya merasa baru saja mendapatkan teman, dan tiba-tiba saja kau sudah harus pergi..."

"Hei... jangan berpikiran seperti itu." Kyuhyun tersenyum, menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin, "Aku pulang bukan berarti aku tidak akan menjengukmu lagi, aku masih akan sering ke rumah sakit ini untuk berkonsultasi dengan Dokter Han, dan juga aku pasti akan selalu mampir untuk menengokmu dan menemanimu mengobrol."

"Benarkah?" Sungmin mengusap air matanya, matanya tampak bercahaya, "Apakah kau berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan melupakanku, meski kau sudah pulang dan sembuh?"

"Aku berjanji Sungmin." Kyuhyun bertekad akan memenuhi janjinya, Dirinya sudah diberikan anugerah oleh Tuhan, disembuhkan karena suatu mukjizat, dan sekarang gilirannya untuk membantu orang-orang yang mendeMinjung sama seperti dirinya yang dulu.

Mata Sungmin meredup, menatap Kyuhyun penuh terimakasih, "Terima kasih, Kyuhyun."

 **~ Another 5% ~**

Pintu ruangan Yesung diketuk, lelaki itu menyilangkan kakinya dengan tenang dan bergumam, "Masuk." Pintupun terbuka dan bu Sandra melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu dengan gugup.

"Anda memanggil saya?" Yesung berada di tengah ruangan, di tempat yang luas itu, tetapi entah kenapa auranya begitu mengintimidasi, membuat bu Sandra merasa sangat gelisah sekaligus gugup... perasaan ini, sama seperti perasaan tikus yang dimasukkan hidup-hidup ke dalam kandang ular buas yang siap memangsanya.

"Ya, Ms. Sandra." Yesung tersenyum, senyum yang kejam dan menakutkan. "Saya sudah menunggu anda, silahkan masuk."

 **~ To be continued. . . ~**


End file.
